My Personal Assistant Uchiha
by kallmered
Summary: Sakura works herself too much in the hospital and has time for little else. So after a team returns from destroying the Akatsuki, Tsunade decides to give Sakura a personal assistant. Only thing is, it’s starting to get a little too personal. saku/sasu
1. So Much for Girl’s Night

Hello, everyone. Lets get down to the nitty gritty already. I own nothing that has to do with Naruto. And that's that.

Summary: Sakura is the top doctor in the hospital. She works too much and has time for little else, including sleep. So after team return, Tsunade decides to give her a personal assistant. Only thing is…it's getting a little too personal.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

My Personal

Assistant Uchiha

Chapter1: So Much for Girl's Night

_What a god-damned shitty day! _

Sakura hissed inwardly and groaned as she walked into her office. Her feet ached and it didn't help that she was wearing sharp, black stilettos. The only reason she was wearing them was because she'd be leaving to join her friends at the club within a few hours. And damn if it didn't look great and boost her confidence…

She stiffly plopped into the chair behind her desk and tapped her laptop out of sleep mode a little more forcibly than necessary. With a yawn she scrolled down through her messages; one from Hinata excited about their girl's night out in three hours, one from TenTen who said she was coming also, and another one from Ino writing about Sai and how difficult it was to keep a normal relationship with him.

_Not gonna happen there Ino…_

Sakura yawned harshly once more and spun in her chair to grab a coffee mug and fill it with the stuff that had been there for her whole shift…her whole _fourteen _and a_ half _shift! She was the Senior Doctor which meant she ruled the hospital- except, of course, when Tsunade was present- and look at the damn hours she put herself through! She was barely twenty one and just look at her life; there _was_ none.

That was why she had forced herself to buy a new black dress and heels for that night. It was going to be so much fun with all her girlfriends again. Getting drunk and disorderly and forgetting about their responsibilities for just one night. Then the next day they'd all go back to work or missions.

_And their boyfriends…_

Sakura shook her head to get the needy, whining voice out of her mind. She needed that coffee now; it would help get back on track and help her do all the paperwork she had to tackle.

The muddy black liquid burned her tongue but gave her a zap of energy that she really needed. That's when she heard a catchy jingle of _'These Boots Were Made for Walkin'_ on her beeper. That particular song was reserved for her once-sensei.

She spun around in her chair as she snatched up her beeper and saw the red blinking exclamation point along with the word, _Tsunade_. "Oh shit." She muttered as thoughts of drinking a glass of vodka and coke was pushed back into her mind as she tapped the enter key.

Sakura's eyes scanned the words and she stood up immediately.

**Get to critical ASAP**

She snatched her white lab coat, not putting it on, and ran out of her office, idly realizing she hadn't changed back into her civilian clothes or put on her sneakers; and she'd pay for it later with the worst bunions of her life.

She bumped right into a body and nearly sending them both to the ground before she snatched the other's arm.

Sakura looked up and saw a small, pale woman with a crop of jet black hair, wearing a little purple dress. She was panting and clearly struggling with the large and _heavy_ black bag which held all of Sakura's tools and scrolls.

"S-Sakura-chan," the woman stuttered, "It's the team! They're all injured!"

"Run while we talk, Hinata!" She snatched the heavy bag from the other petite woman easily as together they raced through the sterile halls, heels clicking in unison with an oddly empowering resonance. "Did they find the Akatsuki?" she asked, while slightly amazed that the two of them hadn't broken their ankles. Hinata had been goaded into buying a pair of stilettos also…

The Hyuga nodded. "Yes they found them all. The Akatsuki are dead. But t-the team; they are all hurt badly."

"I see."

Once they reached the critical wing, Sakura spotted Tsunade bursting through the double doors ahead of them; above, the red light was glowing down upon them spitefully. "I am glad to see that you've rushed here." The Sannin certainly didn't look glad; she looked pale and drained.

"Take a break, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she watched her old sensei nod. "The other meds can handle it for ten minutes." Hinata found a small box of latex gloves as the pink-haired doctor washed her hands thoroughly.

"Very well." Tsunade stepped over and filled a paper cup with water. She drank it heavily, no doubt wishing it was sake. But she wanted to remain sober and sharp as possible to support Sakura's chakra.

"You must attend to Neji and Naruto first. They are in the worst condition. I was able to stabilize the rest."

Sakura nodded as she dried her hands. Hinata held out the box of gloves, shakily, and the medic nin picked out two, dragged them on. She looked down at her sensei; sitting detached on the bench, and watched the woman sigh.

"You've had a very long day, Sakura." Tsunade said. "I'm sorry you have to stay longer."

"No need to say that. My house is boring anyway." _And our girls night out is out the window… but our friends need me more than anything right now, so screw it…_

"Still," the Sannin said, letting it hang in the air. As Sakura turned to go, Tsunade raised a hand.

"Wait, just another minute."

The pink-haired woman turned slightly and held her sensei's gaze. "You must know Sakura," the blond Hokage began.

"…Sasuke Uchiha was present at the battle."

Sakura now turned fully to her sensei, eyes wide. "What? He didn't…he didn't _hurt_ anyone?" her emerald eyes were wide with guilt and pain, and fear.

"No. No he didn't hurt any of ours. In fact, he killed Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. And then he helped bring back the wounded; willingly." Tsunade watched sakura looking down at the floor, thoughtfully, but not bawling or withdrawn.

"That's the real Sasuke, Tsunade." the young woman whispered, a smile forming on her face. "He's finally come back to normal…come back to Konoha." She sighed with relief and grinned softly; Tsunade suddenly understood.

"You don't plan on making it easy for him do you?" the Sannin smirked and saw her pupil, the one who she considered a daughter, sneer with grim humor.

"If you allow him to live, of course." Sakura said, grimly.

"I will."

The younger medic's eyes shot up to her sensei at the frank words; the hope in them was not at all hidden. "Are you serious?"

"Of course there will be repercussions. He was very troublesome and is highly dangerous still. But for now, get in there and help Naruto and Neji. Hinata has already gone and Shizune is in there too."

Sakura nodded. She knew what would lie beyond those used, double doors. She had friends in there and the one person who could still- after all those years- make her heart race with only a minor thought of him.

She sighed and squared her shoulders, then trotted forward and set a hand a door.

"Sakura?"

She turned and looked back to see Tsunade eying her stilettos; envy was detected slightly. "Nice shoes."

"Thanks." She said, proudly, and pushed the doors open, not looking back but forward; to whatever awaited her in that room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So how did you like it? I know it was pretty short, though. I love any feedback so please feel free to let me know. Thanks!

Chapter two is coming out soon. Possibly right away.


	2. Nice to See You?

Hello, everyone

Hello, everyone. Here it is chapter two. Enjoy.

My Personal Assistant Uchiha

Chapter Two: Nice to See You?

Sakura stepped through the doors as her heels clicked on the tile. She saw Hinata holding Naruto's hand and as she stepped forward she spotted TenTen near Neji. She met with Hinata and looked down at the sleeping Uzumaki. She knew he would've been the first one to stabilize.

"How are his stats, Hinata?"

"Oh, S-sakura, he is doing fine. He even…" her cheeks blushed furiously, and she tried to hid a smile, "H-he even woke up and s-said to me…um…you l-look b-beautiful." She whispered so quietly Sakura had to lean in to hear.

The grin she gave Hinata was contagious and the Hyuga woman's own bloomed. "That's right. You do look great in that little number."

"T-thank you. I like yours as well"

She left them alone and swiftly walked over to Neji. His breathing was labored and his arm was torn, it looked shredded. _God damn…It must have been Kisame's damn sword…_she thought as she set her heavy bag down.

TenTen looked up and nearly leapt at Sakura. "Please, help Neji! He is barely breathing!"

Sakura placed her hands on the Hyuga's chest and her hands emitted green chakra. She knew, felt the muscles and skin and veins healing with the strength and knowledge of her chakra, that he would be just fine. She worked for a long time.

From several feet away, Tsunade watched her once-apprentice at work. The young, proud woman was as strong and as intelligent as herself. She looked sidelong at the man standing at her side, watching Sakura intently.

She purposefully spoke to him about her. "I'd kill to be that teeny, and her legs are killer. Not to mention those damn _shoes_! I know envy is a sin, but I want those heels."

He hardly heard Tsunade's blather about high heels, but damnit if Sakura didn't look amazing in that little black dress. Why was she wearing it anyway? It fit her like a second skin. From his view he was wondering how she'd grown like that. It must be a crime to have such a shapely back side.

Finally, Sakura wiped her forehead and stepped back. "He is going to be fine, TenTen." She closed her medic bag and realized that she'd yet to put on her coat. She'd worn that little cocktail dress for all to see, that sexy little number that made her feel so confident. But it hardly mattered; it was a serious place in there at the moment and the last thing anyone was doing was ogle her…sort of.

Sakura turned as Hinata showed up with a basin to wash the Hyuga's blood off her hands. "Thank you." she said and sighed. "Looks like we aren't gonna be wearing these until our next girl's night out."

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "O-oh, we will. Maybe we can all go with our b-boyfriends."

Sakura refused to squash Hinata's happy mood by saying '_But I don't have one…_' Instead she turned as Tsunade stepped up to her.

"You must be the sexiest little doctor I've ever seen." She teased but Sakura just frowned and pursed her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think they'd be back tonight. Now I'm gonna have to send this to the cleaner. And I swear my feet are bleeding from these things. I knew I'd regret it. Not to mention the looks Lee's been giving me _all_ night. Like he's never seen a girl's bear shoulder's before."

Tsunade smirked and laughed. "You probably scarred him for life."

Sakura waved her hand "Whatever. Now I've most definitely hit over time, _three_ times this week. That's eighteen hours for this shift." She said it almost proudly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she suddenly stalked forward. "What!? Are you joking or something?"

Sakura stepped back an inch and raised her hands in defense. "Whoa! I can handle them. I didn't mean to whine. It was busy, I was needed. No big deal."

"Yes big deal!" Tsunade snarled. "You've been on your feet for nearly a whole day; you work _way_ too much! You are getting someone to help you with your duties and be your personal assistant. It's about time Hinata got promoted."

Sakura's anger was rising as well. "Don't tell me that! I have worked in your hospital too hard, for _too_ long to have you say I am _not_ allowed to keep working!"

Tsunade grabbed Sakura's arm in an iron grip and Sakura did so likewise of her sensei. They struggled against each other's strength and met their match.

"You will be more powerful than me soon, Sakura." She saw a swift smirk of triumph…too soon. "But _I_ am still the Hokage."

Sakura snarled and ripped herself away from Tsunade. "_Fine!_ I do want Hinata-chan to get promoted. She _deserves_ it!"

"_Good_!" Tsunade snapped.

"GREAT!" shouted Sakura, "But I'm coming in tomorrow!" With that, she turned stormed out of the room, hips swaying with her aggressive speed and entrancing all the conscious men in the room.

Pleased with herself, Tsunade turned to look back at Sasuke, who face was forcibly blank; though she could tell he was having a tad bit of male frustration. _So Uchiha _is _human after all…_"Isn't she gorgeous when she's seething angry?" She didn't wait for a response; she wouldn't have gotten one. "Come on. You need to get to a bed and I need to grab some ANBU to protect you."

"You mean watch me." The Uchiha said quietly.

Kakashi was behind Sasuke, ready his Icha Icha novel. "Don't be so sure. Of course we don't want you to run off, but we also need you to be safe."

"Why? For my execution?" Sasuke scowled angrily.

"We'll see." Tsunade said simply, but the Uchiha looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes; it was the only emotion he'd shown since they had brought him in.

Sakura walked into the hospital after five hours of sleep, intent on working. Her eyes were tired and grey darkened them. She had a large cup of coffee in hand as Hinata trotted up, holding out a clipboard and pen.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan."

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. These need s-signing." As the pink-haired medic wiped her signature over the lines swiftly, Hinata continued. "Also, Tsunade-sama asked to see us today. As s-soon as you got in."

"Wonderful. I'm gonna get an ear full." Sakura said and finished. Hinata set the clipboard on the Reception desk and together they walked out into Konoha towards the Hokage's tower.

They hadn't worn their coats so their uniforms were visible: white button up shirts and the dark pants fit them both comfortably to the skin and looked feminine on the two petite women.

They walked up the steps, entered the Hokage's Tower and walked to Tsunade's office. Sakura didn't bother to knock; she just opened the door wide and walked right in. The Sannin looked up, surprised, and it was clear by the look in her eyes that Sakura was not yet welcome.

"I said to go home and rest." Tsunade snapped.

Sakura shrugged and said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Bull shit!" the Hokage barked. "You have bags and grey under your eyes!" The pink-haired medic frowned.

"I do not have bags under my eyes."

Before Tsunade could retort, a blond, hyper ninja in ANBU uniform leapt up and snatched Hinata into his arms. "Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" her face was a read a cherry and she nearly passed out from the sudden closeness of her boyfriend. "Y-your injuries!"

"Ah, don't worry about it! Besides, I couldn't wait to see you! Where'd you put your pretty dress?"

As Hinata blushed crimson, Sakura stepped up to the large oak desk and took a seat before it, realizing after she got comfortable, that someone was seated next to her; a familiar chakra.

She looked over, only to see the infamous Sasuke Uchiha smirking at her. "What!?" she gained her feet and continued looking at him. She was not going to panic, she was not going to panic, she was not!

She, remarkably, closed her mouth calmly and watched him and his annoying, knowing grin. "Hello, Sa-ku-ra." He seemed to hiss out the words and that got her ire up.

"_Sa_-_su_-_ke_." She cooed right back- leaving out the _kun_ on purpose- then turned to Tsunade. "So where is Hinata's office gonna be?"

Sasuke was clearly put out at Sakura's lack of hysterics, which he had expected and planned for; not complete dismissal. That made him angry; and slightly more interested than he was before.

Lucky for him, she had turned to the blond Sannin with her back, and her ass aimed perfect for him, though she hadn't realized it. He had a wonderful view of her tight black pants that hugged her round, perk bottom and wrapped around her slim, muscular thighs. He would like to know just how muscular they were…

A sudden, dirty image of himself and sakura against a wall, with those strong, sexy legs wrapped around his waist had him cough desperately and turn red. Where the hell had that come from?!

No one heard his choking as Tsunade continued talking to Sakura and Naruto continued talking to Hinata. "I suppose you won't listen to me," the Sannin said, "but tomorrow I don't want to see you until one in the afternoon." Before Sakura could retort, Tsunade continued, "And then you leave at nine. Pm, not Am. Eight hours is enough for you."

The pink-haired ninja snarled and gripped the wood of the desk, but kept quiet.

Once Kakashi showed up- and after a heavy reprimand from Tsunade- everyone sat down and listened to the Hokage. "Hinata I am promoting you to doctor and shift leader; you'll come to me to approve of the hours divvied out. You'll be also working more by taking a good amount of Sakura's hours. But your pay will increase significantly. Is that satisfactory for you?"

Sakura scowled darkly in her seat. _You never as _me_ if everything was 'satisfactory'!_

"Y-yes. I can balance that all very well." Hinata said with a smile as Naruto squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Yeah! That's my Hinata! Your dad is gonna be proud."

Tsunade smirked before she looked seriously at Sasuke, "I am not giving you a trial and you are not sentenced to death. You are on village-arrest, so we'll say, and that is only because you came back _willingly_ and killed Three S-ranked criminals: Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha. I hereby sentence you to working in the hospital under Sakura Haruno's command. She is the Senior Doctor and you _will_ listen to her. You shall be her personal assistant and if I hear of any problems, I will not be at all lenient at that time. Repercussions will be much more severe."

Tsunade didn't know who was more shocked, Sakura or Sasuke. "WHAT!?" they cried in unison.

She sighed and said, "I told you sakura, I need you healthy and now I have Hinata to help take some of your load off. And Sasuke can be your assistant now."

"Damnit, Tsunade-!"

"One more outburst Sakura and you are out of my office! Then you will just have to hear the rest from Sasuke."

Not willing to ask him for anything, Sakura plopped down into her chair and her fingers began to crush the wooden arms. "This is unfair."

"This is practical." Tsunade said, and continued. "Sasuke, about your living arrangements: I can't have you living by yourself yet. I've spoken to Kakashi and he cannot keep an eye on you. He is living with Anko and there are no other jounin or ANBU who can allow you to stay with them. And I _need_ a Jounin to watch you." she saw Naruto scowl; she had already spoken to the young man about it…he was far too carefree to keep an eye on Sasuke.

"So we've come to the conclusion, in tune to your working with Sakura, you are going to live at her condo, under her supervision. God knows she makes enough money to keep such a big place. It will be comfortable there."

Sakura stood up and glared daggers at her sensei. Dangerously she leaned over and grasped the desk in her rigid hands and retained eye contact. Naruto wondered how Baabaa-san could have kept the gaze; himself? He would have been crying within a second.

"I know you are only doing this to punish me." Sakura hissed low and saw Tsunade's slight smirk. Of victory, maybe?

"No. This is quite practical." She said simply. "I don't have time now Sakura. Just deal with it." She stood and waved her hand. "You may all leave. Sasuke, Naruto can feed you, but you need to be at the hospital by twelve o'clock. You'll have to get familiar with it and the procedures there."

Naruto was shouting excitedly as grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his black shirt. "Come on, teme! Let's go get some ramen!"

"Whatever, dobe." the Uchiha hissed under his breath, but was actually glad that he wouldn't have to face Sakura while she was so angry. He'd seen the arms of her chair; they were splintered and snapped. No wonder; she was once a Sannin apprentice who specialized in many things, including strength.

When Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke left, and after Kakashi gave a thumbs up, saying, "That went well, Hokage-sama." and 'poofed' away, Sakura sat before her sensei; withdrawn and depressed.

"You know how much he hurt me. How long he made me suffer before I left go?"

Tsunade nodded, as she held two glasses of sake. She set one before her once-pupil and watched the younger woman toss it back, wince. "You should enjoy it, Sakura. It's a great vintage."

The medic sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Sure thing, Tsunade."

Finally, the Sannin got serious. "You know? I have watched you for years, Sakura. You have grown into a fine woman, powerful on your own two feet and determined. You didn't need Sasuke when you were younger. You might have been too young to know if it really was love."

"It sure felt real, Tsunade."

The Sannin watched, with a smile. "Yes. I believe it was for you, which is a rare thing." She filled Sakura's glass and grabbed the pink-haired medic's hand. "Look at me."

Emerald eyes slowly crept up to Tsunade's amber-brown ones. "If you fall for him again, don't fight it too much. Unless of course it's just leftover puppy love."

"Of course there's none of that left." Sakura said. "Why did you have to keep him at my house? I guess it's practical. Like if I'm on call and you need us both, you can kill two birds with one stone or something, but-"

She stopped abruptly at Tsunade's bark of laughter. "I didn't think that far about it! I just thought the Uchiha should get in a dose of passion in his life. God knows you've got enough to spare!" She watched Sakura's eyes dark with anger, as she continued.

"But I feel as if you need some sort of distraction from work. Try not to kill him, Sakura." The Sannin was laughing as Sakura slinked from the office, slamming the door behind.

Tsunade's blissful humor was harshly taken from her throat as she looked down at her desk. Two deep marks, like hands gripping into the wood, were splintered and very, very noticeable. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the ninety thousand yen she'd spent on that desk.

_That's what I get for angering a woman whose fury matches my own…_

She looked down at her glass and sighed as she snatched Sakura's, still full of sake, and downed them both at once. It was gonna be one hell of a ride. Why did she want things more interesting again?

How was chapter two? Let me know. Thx.


	3. All in a Days Work

So, how is your opinion of this fan fiction

Wow! I LOVE feedback! Thanks so much! If you haven't guessed, I enjoy the relationship between Sakura and Tsunade. They seem like they'd think of each other as daughter and mother, or at least sister to sister (much older sister of course, like in her fifties). Thanks

Chapter 3: All in a Days Work

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke walked into the hospital by himself. Well, sort of. Naruto was making out with Hinata behind a tall bush and the Uchiha was not inclined to wait. He moved silently to the front desk, ignored the receptionists whose fingers were flying over the keys on their computers, and looked at the directory.

He skimmed it over and found what he was looking for.

**Dr. S. Haruno room 124**

He turned and walked down one of the halls, his steps silent by nature and habit. The halls were severely bright and spotlessly clean. The green tiled floors were waxed religiously and smelled of lemon sanitizer. God, he already hated his sentence.

Room 124, Senior Doctor S. Haruno.

Sasuke opened the door quietly and stepped in without any noise at all. He noticed it had comfortable touches; plush brown chairs, red walls, and it was filling with little knick knacks here and there. He saw on the walls awards for her Chakra control, and her healing abilities, her rank as Jounin, and her promotion to Senior Doctor. He was slightly impressed, but he was not going to admit that weak little Sakura Haruno, with the killer body-

_NO!_

He had no idea where the thoughts were coming from, but he didn't like it…or so he told himself.

He'd felt her chakra in the adjacent room but she hadn't heard him come in, so he turned and walked through the other door, expecting her to launch onto him now that they were alone. He shuttered.

But she said nothing. In fact, she was asleep. He looked over and saw her with her head down and coffee cold.

Sasuke stepped forward and watched her; she looked exhausted. The skin under her eyes was dark though she'd tried to conceal it with makeup and the position she was in looked uncomfortable leading him to believe she'd fallen asleep instantly. He felt his hand tingle with the urge to brush away a strand of pink hair that had fallen over her face, but he had better self-control than that.

However, he did sit on the edge of her desk. Once he did, Sakura started and jumped up from her chair. "What the hell?!" she screamed, as she chucked a paper weight at him. He caught it and set it back down on the desk.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" she snapped. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"No need to. You were snoring like a rhino so I figured you'd wake yourself up." Which was a lie, but the way her eyes widened with fury made him glad he provoked her.

It was clear she was holding her temper in check as she walked around the desk and stopped in front of him.

"Why did you decide to come back so suddenly?" she asked.

"Itachi is dead." he said simply.

"Oh!" she exclaimed sarcastically, as if it answered _all_ her questions; it made him sneer. "Well by all means I'm glad you just _decided_ to come walking back into our lives when, oh yeah, we wanted you back years ago!"

He was standing now and her eyes met his chest so she had to look up, _way_ up, to stare back into his eyes. _Damn my shortness!_

"So why _did_ you come back, _Uchiha_?" she continued, not noticing his clenched fists. "Did you come back because you were all done with your own selfish mission? Your own special training? Which, by the way, lead to huge trouble that almost killed so _many_ of us!?" She knew she was raving and ranting but damn if it didn't feel good to wail on him.

She finally came to what she really wanted out. To prove something once and for all; she didn't _want_ him. "And I knew you were just waiting for me to fall to your feet and kiss the ground you walk on," she said, enjoying the way he ground his teeth with anger. "You were sure I hadn't changed, well guess what!" she snapped and finally poked his chest.

"You couldn't handle me now."

She felt she'd made a victory as she made to swiftly saunter around him out of the room, proudly making an exit, but he grabbed her by the arms and pressed her hard against the wall. It emitted a gasp of shock from her as Sasuke pinned her.

One of her legs had become wrapped around his hip in either encouragement or defense; she didn't know. She _did_ know she was slightly scared of what he might do.

His Sharingan was activated, making some dangerous part of her excited and she wanted to die of inner embarrassment.

Why did he have a hold on her still? She knew she didn't want him. However, her body and soul needed him. She would have to have him, if just for an hour or two, or she would be trapped by him forever.

Sasuke wondered why she could make him so angry, so god damned passionate that he lost his temper and his emotions. "You still talk too much, Sakura." He hissed and watched her swift grin.

"You're still an asshole." She lifted her knee, loaded with her chakra and rammed him into the opposite wall.

Sasuke lifted himself and leaned against the wall grabbed his rib where she'd hit him and cringed in pain. _Shit…_

When Sakura looked at him, face flushed and eyes blazing, Sasuke was hit with the most intense, most painful pang of lust and desire he'd ever experienced. He wanted her moaning his name while he dominantly held her beneath him.

The thoughts were too intense and he had to crouch, unfortunately, to hide his swiftly tightening pants.

"You better think twice before trying to cage me in like that again, Sasuke." She snarled and went straight for her coffee.

He watched her as she chugged the full cup and set it on her desk. She ran a hand over her messy hair and tightened the short ponytail. "Lets go." She said shortly.

He followed her into the adjacent room where he'd first entered from and she pointed to the desk in there. "That's where you'll be filing and possibly researching jutsu for medicinal purposes." She pointed to the ancient computer and shrugged.

"I doubt you've ever used a computer before, so I'm sorry you have to fight with that piece of junk. I don't know how Hinata could be so patient with it. I'll have to put in a request for a new one."

Sasuke listened to her, not wanted to be told again. It was embarrassing enough to have Sakura Haruno as his superior when years ago she had been at his side and his beck and call. She might have jumped into a freezing river if he'd told her to. And if she had been back then the way she was now, he thought as he watched her slap the monitor of old computer viciously, she would have told him to fuck off.

"God damned, shitty piece of junk!" she snarled and punched the glass screen. It buzzed angrily at her and she slammed down the power key to shut it off. "Fucking piece of crap." She mumbled and stood straight. "Looks like I'll have to get one sooner than expected." she said.

He followed her out of the room and she steered into another that smelled terrible; not like death or a fart, as Naruto would say, but of chemicals.

"This is where we keep all the sanitizing chemicals that we need everyday. You'll see some intense shit in this hospital, so don't go having a weak stomach. Which I doubt you've ever had." She added.

Sasuke said nothing, just obeyed. The sooner he did well, the sooner he'd have a _real_ mission. Not sit back and get fat while checking people's pulses and using _chakra_ to heal little boo boos.

She handed him a bundle of clothes that were the worst shade of blue-green he'd ever seen; a smock? A nurse's smock? What the hell!?

"I am not wearing this." He snapped.

Sakura looked at him and sighed. "It's only during procedures, surgeries and civilian appointments. You can wear it over your clothes if you want; and I'd recommend it."

He scowled and looked back down at it. What had he done to deserve this? Oh, yeah, attacked his fellow ninja, betrayed his best friend and knocked out an innocent girl. But when he looked up at formidable woman who that girl had turned into, he felt he'd really screwed up. That woman might have been his had he taken more care.

"You need to put that on. We've got an appointment in the Maternity ward."

Wait, a pregnant woman? Sasuke looked up and said plainly, "No."

She looked at him with a wide grin. "Oh, yes."

Sasuke tried to look manly as he wore the stupid nurse's smock. He watched, slightly interested, as Sakura held a little device over six month pregnant woman's belly. The oil looked gross to him, but he supposed it was a little different seeing as he wasn't the father.

Speaking of, the man was being clutched in a death grip by the young mother and he didn't seem to be minding. In fact, he was gazing at the TV monitor like a zombie, hoping for a glimpse of his child.

Sakura moved it over the sides first, patiently, and then she found it. "There we are!" she said and suppressed a giggle as the young father leapt out of his seat with joy. "Oh my _God_, Ayame!" he cried. "It's our _baby_!"

The mother was crying, either with joy or at the father's hysterics, Sasuke didn't know, but he, too, was watching the father with amusement.

Sakura shot him a similar look over her shoulder, sharing a slight bond with him over their position as audience to the chaos. She turned back to them and continued working until she found what she was looking for. "Ayame, Hatsuda, Congratulations it's a boy!"

"_A BOY!_"

Later, after Sakura bowed to the young couple and the two of them left did she let out a sigh of relief. "New fathers are all so similar." she said and looked over to Sasuke. "You'll get used to it."

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Well, its approaching dinner hour, so are you going to eat?" He shrugged and she did the same. "Suit yourself. There's a cafeteria down stairs if you want that, or you can go to one of the shops downtown. You have thirty minutes."

She walked out and left him to decide what he wanted. They had three hours left after lunch, so he figured he would just stay put.

Down in the Cafeteria he spotted Sakura with her lab coat off and the top button of her blouse undone, leaving a hint of milky skin beneath to have him guessing the rest of her anatomy. A shame he couldn't see any cleavage; she'd grown nicely there as well.

She wasn't really eating, she was reading an article from a medical magazine, leaving him to wonder if she did anything else but work. She used to be carefree and did 'fun' things, or whatever girls did. Now, from what he knew, she worked ninety plus hours a week and didn't bat an eyelash at it. How she did that was impossible to comprehend.

He went to the salad bar and grabbed what he wanted, then looked around. The place had enough people in the room to make him hesitant to eat there, but he figured he could sit with his 'boss' and be more comfortable with her than any strangers.

When she heard someone sit down across from her, she assumed it was Hinata or another of her coworkers. When there was no greeting, she lowered her magazine and came face to face with Sasuke. Her look was deadpan.

"Surprised?" he said with a slight smirk.

"Not really." Though it was a lie. "But I'm not some kindergartner. You can eat wherever you want."

He grinned, knowing he'd won and ate his food. He noticed there was only three bites from her sandwich, but ignored it.

When their break was done, they left and continued work. For the last hour of their shift, they did paperwork and, albeit Sasuke, worked on the computer.

When she looked up at the clock and saw it was already nine pm, she wondered if Tsunade would notice if she stayed longer.

…Of course she'd know.

"Alright." She said to herself and grabbed her shoulder bag. She shut off her computer, grabbed the completed stacks of papers and shut off the light. When she looked over at Sasuke, he was reclined in the desk chair, staring off into space.

She felt a pang and wondered if she would ever stop loving him. He felt her gaze on him, and he looked over, catching a wistful look in her eyes, before they hardened again.

"Lets go." She said and waited for him to stand and follow.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

How do you like how it's going so far? I'll be getting a Lemon in a couple chapters, but probably not the next one, unless it just happens. I never plan things out when I'm writing. Thanks a lot for your support!


	4. My Way

Hello

Hello! Thanks for the reviews!

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: My Way

Sakura walked with Sasuke down the road for several blocks. It wasn't far from the hospital, what a surprise, but it was a big place. Expensive, as he remembered the area.

She opened the lobby door by intercom, speaking to the security guard inside. They walked in, their shoes squeaking on the checkered tiled floors and rode the elevator to the top. The music was as boring and uninventive as all elevators were prone to, and they stood together slightly awkwardly but too tired to let it bother them.

When the doors opened to the fifth and final floor, it revealed a small red carpeted hallway with one window only two doors on either side. Sakura turned and went to the door farthest from the elevator and stuck her key in the lock. It opened to a spacious condo with redwood floors and white walls. Sakura clearly didn't spend much time there, but it was her sanctuary, her escape from the harder parts of life. And now she had someone intruding in it.

She dropped her keys in a stained-glass bowl and hung her light jacket, turned as he did the same with his. She kicked her shoes off and stepped up onto the wood floors, walking towards the kitchen. "You can feel free to watch TV if you want. I don't have much food, but you can buy some. Tsunade sent me a message saying you'll be getting monthly allowance, but not pay, until I say that you're working well enough for it."

"Hn."

She pushed down her annoyance and opened the door. She saw nothing but leftover takeout, brown apples, beer, soda, and a few bottles of sake.

"Well…I can't feed you, but if you're thirsty, there's plenty to drink."

Sasuke shrugged and took the offered beer. Sakura popped the top on her own and sighed after the ice cold drink wet her throat. "I'll show you your room."

She brought him down one of the halls, turned and pointed down the opposite hall from them. "Laundry room is that way, as well a guest bedroom." The she turned left pointed through an open door. "Bathroom." She said simply and then stopped at one of the two doors.

"This is your room," she opened it and moved to allow him into the blue decorated room. It held a spacious bed, a TV, and a desk. "The door across the way is mine." She pointed over her shoulder. "I'll leave you to it. If Naruto calls go ahead and talk to him. I need to sleep."

With that, she left him to his own devices and went into her bedroom.

Sasuke sighed as he looked around the room. It was not going to be comfortable with Sakura for a long time.

He figured he needed a shower, but had no clothes except for the ones on his back, given to him by Tsunade, so he figured he'd just wash them.

When he was done with the clothes, he went to the shower. It was warm and gave him great relief that he hadn't had in a long time. It had been years since he had a normal shower. He usually bathed in a river, or if he was lucky, a bath, but never for long. But Sasuke wasn't on the run anymore; he was no longer searching for his brother.

So what now?

He hand no idea what he was going to do with his life. Maybe that was alright? He just had no clue.

Sasuke just decided to let it go. Obviously he had only one goal now and that was to get out of the damn hospital.

He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He looked down at the towels and realized he'd have to walk through the house naked to put his clothes into the dryer. Well, Sakura _was_ in her room, likely sleeping, so he had nothing to worry about.

Sasuke wrapped it around his hips and held it up, loosely as he opened the door and walked down the hall. The laundry door was open still, so he walked in and closed it behind. When he turned around he came face to face with Sakura and she was red as a cherry.

"S-Sasuke!?" she screeched. "W-why the hell aren't you dressed?"

He raised a single eyebrow as a droplet of water fell out of his hair. "And that's not obvious?" he said it easily, but in truth, he was getting a little turned on by Sakura's own appearance.

She was wearing little black shorts that rode high on her thighs and a teeny little white shirt, minus a bra. The room was chilly, so he had to force himself to focus on her eyes, lest they travel a little bit south to the slight peaks that-

_God damnit! _He was getting hard.

Sakura _refused_ to let herself ogle his hard muscled and body. She was mortified enough.

Earlier she'd poked her head out her door and, hearing the shower, she assumed she was safe to zip down the hall, across the main area, and into the laundry room to wash her work blouses. When she opened the washer and saw black clothes, she knew they were too large for her. That was the moment when she regretted running out with her lightly-clothed body.

She gained her voice and looked away with a blush across her face. "Um…I put your clothes in the dryer. I was just leaving." With that she turned and twisted the washer on to clean her own clothes. In that moment she exposed her tiny cloth-wrapped ass, he had to doing something about it.

Sakura tried to scurry past him, but he snatched her arm and pulled her forward to him. She had no time to think once his lips locked onto her own. His mouth was hot and urgent and she actually melted into his embrace, despite herself. His aching hands roamed down over her ass, the one that had been teasing him for a day and a half, and squeezed, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

He pushed her against the door as her hand ensnared his hair. God, she was everything he needed! Her body heated his and gave him a purpose he wanted to pursue with all his might.

A voice in the back of her head told her not yet and she tried to push him away, but he took it as encouragement and one of his hands snared her breast. Her head was overheating and sizzling as she weakly reached up and grabbed his hair with both hands…and pulled.

He yelped despite himself and looked down at her with eyes wild and his Sharingan blazing with his emotions. Sakura nearly caved in and allowed him to continue, but she knew if they laid together so soon after seeing each other, she could never forgive herself.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered and he dove in for another, swift kiss that stole the breath from her lungs.

"I'll stop." He said, quietly and released her. It took her a moment to gain the will to leave him like that, but she forced herself to. Turning, she hand a hand on the door knob when he pressed himself into her back and their bodies matched perfectly like a puzzle. _Perfect analogy…_she thought and let him hold her hips and her body to his. She could feel just how aroused he was.

"This is going to be finished soon, Sakura." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath teasing her.

"Finished…" she whispered so softly, he almost didn't hear her. That gave her the will to pull away and open the door. She closed it, leaving him with the aftermaths of pent up desire with no outlet for release.

_This is going to be finished soon, Sakura…_

She hated herself. He still didn't want her! Well, he _wanted_ her, but he didn't want to keep her, stay with her, to save her from herself.

Dejected, she walked to her room and shut the door. She was an insomniac; she just couldn't sleep when she needed it more than anything. She might have fallen, exhausted, into her bed before the interlude with Sasuke, but now…she'd be lucky to sleep an hour.

Morning came too soon and she got up, groggy and tired as usual. She stumbled to her own bathroom and flipped on the switch. Her eyes were a bloodshot and even darker and shallower than the day before. _Damn it…_She couldn't understand anything about her feelings, her reactions, hell, anything that had to do with Sasuke at all. He was an enigma to her.

Sakura took a shower, tied up her hair and put on makeup to cover some of the gray. She walked into her room and put on her uniform. Her new black pants were low on her hips, an experiment to see if they'd be more comfortable, and pulled on her white button up shirt.

With a yawn, she did up the buttons and slipped on her shoes. Done, she opened her door and eyed Sasuke's, hoping it wouldn't open. She slipped down hallway silently and snatched a notepad. She wrote quick and left it on the table where she was sure he'd see it. Screw Tsunade, she was going in early.

At barely eight in the morning, the streets of Konoha were already alive and buzzing, and she stopped at a peddler to grab a meat bun. She had barely eaten the day before and she gladly ate the warm pastry.

The hospital was quiet, thankfully, and she, discreetly, signed into her 'early' shift. As if Tsunade was right around the corner she punched the clock and hid her card behind another, just in case.

She hung one up for Sasuke so he would see it; he would just have to ask for help if he needed it.

Sakura walked swiftly to her office, unlocked the door and walked in. She moved across her 'secretary's' room and opened her own door. The fluorescent lights flickered on dimly as she stepped across to her coffee pot.

She emptied the old coffee from the pot in the other room's sink and filled it with water. She still didn't make very good coffee, which often turned out too strong or too thin. Somehow Hinata was perfect at it, which made her regret Tsunade's decision a little.

Sakura flicked on the machine and turned to her computer. Not willing to work with it just yet. She checked her planner for any scheduled appointments, which were none, thanks to Tsunade, so she went to look for Hinata herself, to beg for something to do.

Damn it, she was the Senior in Command of all the doctors and nurses in the building and _she_ should have the say of hours done! She shouldn't have to ask her subordinates for something to do!

She spotted Hinata's new office across from her own, lights on, so she walked through the open door. "Morning!" she said, easily, trying to wheedle.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan." The Hyuga said, genuinely. "Tsunade-sama told me you would try to work, but she said you need rest." At that point, Hinata rose from her seat and walked around to her friend. "Ah…off the book, Sakura, you do need take it easy."

The pink-haired medic heard but ignored the words. She _knew_ she was working herself to the bone, but what else could she do!? She had chosen to save lives, not take or protect them like an ANBU or a normal ninja.

She felt no urge to do anything else but work, be bored at home, or see her friends when they were free at the same time. Her parents had both died, and so that ruled that out seeing them as well.

"Hinata, I know I work way too much. Just trust me here." She said. "I am a doctor, like you, and I know what my limits are."

The young Hyuga woman wrung her hands together. "I-I don't know if I should…"

"Oh please, Hinata! I promise you won't be sorry."

"W-Well…um." She looked up at Sakura's pleading eyes, knowing she shouldn't. But she did.

Sakura walked out, proudly with a clipboard of the single patient Hinata had allowed. She knew the time was set for ten and the patient only needed a check up and physical exam.

She did paperwork and ordered a new computer while she waited and stood up once nine fifty rolled around. She walked down the halls to the room where such exams were conducted and opened the door. She had the stethoscope around her neck and her folder in hand and she opened it, not yet reading the stats, and said, "How long has it been since your last check up Mr….." Her eyes froze on the name on the paper and she felt the incredible urge to kill. "Uchiha." She hissed and looked up to see him smirking and impossibly sexy on the paper of the exam table.

"Dr. Haruno." He said easily.

_Damn you to _hell_ Hinata!!_

_oooooooooooo_

ooh that sucks for Sakura. Thanks for the reviews! I looove feedback!


	5. The Physical

So, doesn't that just suck for her? Good for us though! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I even take anonymous reviews because I love hearing from you all so much.

ooooooooooooooo

My Personal

Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 5: The Physical

Sakura glared at him, angry and ready to go assassinate Hinata, the supposedly shy and_ innocent_ little Hyuga.

_Innocent my ass!_

Sasuke was watching her closely, enjoying her anger; it looked well on her. He wondered when she was going to go stomping out of the room, but she stayed put.

She, unfortunately, couldn't run to Tsunade and yell about the issue or she'd get heavily lectured for disobeying an order not to work. She wondered how many bosses could say they've done _that_.

"Fine." Sakura hissed, swearing Hinata would pay, and went to the medical table.

"You know?" Sasuke began, you're just angry because I gave you the most minds-numbing kiss you've ever had-

"Shut up." She said, tiredly. For a moment she was silent, then she continued, "And besides, you're the first one anyway."

"The…first?" he said, quietly and looked closely at her and her slight blush, indicating she was thinking about the kiss. He felt guilty and excited all at once.

"I need you to get undressed." She said in a whisper. "B-but only to your underwear, alright." She was red a cherry and mortified. "It's for the physical so don't get any ideas!"

Sasuke grinned, cockily, and obeyed her. When his shirt was off, she instantly stuck the ice cold stethoscope to his chest causing him to nearly yelp in shock; she was looking away, a heavy flush over her fair face.

"You've seen me shirtless before, Sakura." He said as softly as a lover might. "Hell. You've seen me _naked_, except for a towel."

She ignored him to the best of her abilities but his skin was hot and she was just getting hotter. Maybe it _would_ have been better to go to Tsunade?

Still, she counted in her head his beats per minute; read his pressure with two fingers under his jaw. She looked stoic as she stared at her hand. His own reached up and grasped her wrist.

His other hand forced her to look him in the eye. For a moment he didn't speak, just held her nervous gaze. "I wasn't joking last night, Sakura." He said plainly.

She released the breath she hadn't known she was holding and just shook her head. "If you do…it will never be the same for us again. We will never be like we used to be." Her eyes were moistening, to her mortification, and she had to close them.

"You like being ignored?"

She hissed, showing her exasperation. "No! But I'd rather be ignored than completely ruined and dropped like a rotten piece of meat!"

He said nothing as she withdrew the stethoscope she'd yet to take off his chest. "You're pulse is way too high. You need to stress less now that you're back."

He actually laughed.

She looked up to see him, his eyes slightly lighter. "Ease stress around you?"

Slightly put out, she shrugged. "Think what you want about me. In the end, it won't matter." She turned and wrote the stats onto the papers. "We'll end up in bed anyway, I'm sure."

She said it so plainly, Sasuke wondered if she even cared. Was she even a virgin anymore? She said she hadn't kissed, but the deed could be done without kissing, right? He didn't understand why the thought angered him that she hadn't remained a virgin, but he forced himself to shrug it off. It didn't matter to him…

But Sasuke still remained rigid and images of Sakura with another man pierced his thoughts, making him the most furious he'd been since Itachi had last spoken to him.

He watched her put together a needle and some sort of liquid, watched as she tapped it and sprayed a bit out the top. She moved towards him and held his arm, gently yet firmly. Before she put it into his arm, he grasped her chin and brought her face to his own. "You slept with someone?"

He watched her eyes widen and narrow within a single second and he swore fire rose into her liquid emerald irises. "You-Did-_Not_-Just-Say-That!" she snarled slowly, clearly so he could understand perfectly how livid she was. She reared back a fist, filled with furious red chakra and aimed for his face.

He ducked, but he felt the pressure hit the side of his cheek and blast into the wall behind. "Are you _fucking_ _crazy_!?" he shouted and saw her eyes.

They were filled to the brim with tears and he swore the hair of her ponytail was billowing with angry chakra that surrounded her. "_I hate you, Sasuke!_" she screamed it.

"I didn't mean to say it like that!" he yelled back.

"Well you did say it and you're going to pay!" she hissed.

Before she could leap at him, she suddenly recoiled and fell back against the counter, turning deathly pale. Sasuke saw her gasp and her eyes lost focus as she struggled to remain calm. _"Ah_ she gasped and clutched her head. "_Hell,_" she whispered and fell to her knees.

He didn't understand what was happening to her, but he was close to panicking.

"Sakura!"

She was greedily inhaling air as she struggled to retain her focus. "God…_damn_." She hissed and rolled to her side. "_Ugh_…S-Sasuke…" she nearly died with relief when he knelt and pulled her into his arms. "Get Tsunade….shit!" she spat and lost consciousness.

Thoroughly panicked, Sasuke lifted her up and set her on the exam bed. He made sure she wouldn't fall and he turned to leave, but before he could, he felt her hand grab his boxers. _Oh, shit…_he thought and turned to her. He would have left the damn room practically naked.

She looked up at him weakly and shook her head. "Please…don't get her. She'll kill me if she knew I came in early."

Sasuke leaned over her and actually brushed some hair off her face; a cold sweat had broken out over her skin. "About that," he began, "what had Tsunade so angry when you told her you worked a lot this week?"

"Well…I work so many hours _every_ week, I barely sleep. To top it off, I have insomnia."

He knew what that was. "You can't sleep?" He watched her nod.

"I just had a simple blackout is all." She said it simply as if it didn't matter; she was getting her fire back already. "I see black dots that cake my vision and I feel like passing out. I usually do."

Sasuke nodded and looked away. She looked over to him, blushing, and said dully, "My hero…"

He turned to her and lifted one slim eyebrow. "What?"

"You were about to run out of here with nothing but your boxers on." She said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, so?" he said and a small blush flooded over his face.

She sat up slowly and brushed a hand filled with green chakra over her forehead. He realized she must have taken the edge of her troubles and was just going to keep pushing forward.

"Well, let's finish. Get on the scale, Sasuke."

He obeyed and stood on it. She came over, fiddled with the bars and weights and wrote it down on her clipboard. "150." She said. Damn, he was very light for being so tall. "I know your BMI is basically nothing, so I'll say five percent. Less than it should be, but still healthy."

"And what's yours?" he asked. She blinked and looked up.

"Uh…probably ten to twelve percent; less than it should, but I'm very active, so it's healthy for me."

"Hn."

She wrote his stats down and went back to the table where the needle had fallen in their scuffle. She tossed it and filled another vile, tapped and sprayed. She told him to flex and she stuck the visible vein in his forearm with the needle. "This is just a regular flu shot."

"Sakura." He said, and she looked up at him.

For a long moment, he held her gaze before sighing. "You know…I didn't mean to sound like that. I just wanted to know if you've…you know…"

She looked at him, understanding. "No. I haven't." It was quiet until she asked her own burning question. "Have you, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You know _what_…" she said, blushing. "Have you ever…you know...had sex?"

He grinned and said no. "I see." She said. "Then how are you so damned cocky with me and your own sexuality?"

"Well…I just like to push your limits. See how far I can get you." he said. Sakura nodded, not knowing if he deserved to be punched again, and got to thinking. It really didn't matter that she was a virgin. She knew for certain that she was going to share it with him; she wanted to. Why not urge him on? They both wanted it. Were getting dangerously close to needing it.

She tossed the needle away and washed her hands as she heard him get dressed from behind her. "That's it for the physical."

Sasuke looked at her drying her hands when he was done putting clothes on and moved silently.

Sakura felt him stop behind her, a breaths inch away. His hands reached around her slim waist and he could feel her perk bottom collide softly between his hips and right against his member, and through her white lab coat.

His lips met against the warm skin of her neck and she sighed, pressing herself closer against him. "God…Sakura. How did you do this to me?" he whispered and sounded exasperated.

Silently, Sakura's heart sang. She hadn't done anything except be her true self and look where she had him! Eating out of the palm of her hand! Sort of…If only she could keep from eating out of his.

"S-Sasuke!" she whispered and wanted to turn, but he kept her trapped against the counter as he pressed himself into her backside.

"I've got you." he hissed and it sent pleasurable shivers into her spine. His tongue met the skin of her neck and she gasped melting into his arms. Her core was burning for something and she had a good idea what of. He had even begun lightly thrusting and grinding into her backside and it was turning them both on harder than ever before.

They both heard an "Ahem," and they sprang apart faster than they knew possible.

"Naruto!" they shouted in unison.

"Hey, I'm not against you to getting together, but Hinata has to give me a _physical_ too." He winked and Sakura huffed with playful disgust.

"You horny idiot!" she said and pushed him desperately as he leaned over her and drooled like a psycho.

"That's like what Sasuke was doin' to you a minute ago! Ha ha!"

"Dobe!!" the Uchiha howled and grabbed Naruto in a headlock. "You want to repeat that?!"

"Yeah, you were like- _Ah_!" Sasuke's grip tightened and Uzumaki poked him in the eye. Luckily it was closed, but the Uchiha still snarled and flipped Naruto onto the floor. "_Dobe!_"

Sakura smiled as she watched them. It was so much like the old days.

Hinata appeared in the door when they knocked over a trash can full of used gloves. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the Hyuga woman. "Hey, that was a dirty trick."

Hinata gasped and turned beet red. "Oh! Um…please forgive me…I…" she saw Sakura's face and sighed. "Well…maybe I _did_ plan it out…um, just a little."

"I guess that's fine." The pink-haired medic said as she handed over her clipboard and asked for her new schedule for later. "I suppose it's been drastically changed?"

"Um…yes." Hinata was touching the tips of her index fingers together nervously. "I am sorry."

Sakura shrugged and said, "Not your fault about that."

They were silent as they watched Naruto and Sasuke continue barking threats at each other.

Sakura asked when the next get together would be as Hinata giggled at the two grown men rolling on the floor like children.

"Um…I spoke to TenTen who spoke to and Ino and Temari- she's back from Suna, by the way- and they all said whatever night this week was fine."

"Hmm." Sakura thought. "How about you decide one of my nights off and let me know, alright?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Sasuke and Naruto finally stopped their death stares and the Uchiha came over to Sakura. "Time to start working."

"Hey, I'm your boss, so _I_ say when it's time." she said smartly and watched his eyes darken.

Oh, she _loved_ provoking him.

"I'll need to see the patient report on the surgery we're supposed to do in a few days." Sakura said to Hinata as she left the exam room; Sasuke followed with a scowl.

Once the door was shut, she turned for her office and felt Sasuke unnecessarily close to her back. "We're not even close to finished, Sakura…"

She swallowed the spite that pooled in her mouth and tired to look unfazed. God, how was she going to survive him?

Back in the exam room, Naruto had Hinata on his lap and was kissing her neck when she looked up and saw a large, searing hole in the upper corner of the room. What the heck happened there!?

oooooooooooo

Hello. Sakura has insomnia and she passed out. She'll get worse, but hey she has a new kind of medicine coming her way. ; ) oh yeah, I can be so perverted, and I'm a woman! But hey, that's sexist, cause women can be that way too! Lol


	6. Impalement

Yo

Yo! Here's the next chapter! Monster shifts at work this weekend, so I might not update as fast as normally. Sorry to the reviewer who wanted a little ShikaxIno, but I need to see more TemarixShika out there. They're gonna end up together in the long run, so I figured I stick to the manga. Plus, I don't like to steer too much off the main plot of my stories. Thank you though, I appreciate your ideas!

oooooooooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 6: Impalement

Sakura and Sasuke worked for three hours with patient check ups and paperwork which he needed to learn to file correctly. "Know the difference between ingoing and outgoing. Sometimes I just need to sign and sometimes in have to read them, so you need to figure that out also." Sasuke listened to her drone as he sat back in his desk chair, idly wondering when lunch was.

She left him at three o'clock to do some work on her own and the man from the electronics store brought the new computer. Sakura figured the man could show Sasuke how to use it better than she ever could so she felt no reason not to leave.

"Sakura!" she turned and spotted Tsunade. Oh shit…

"Hey," she mumbled as the Sannin stepped up before her, assets and all. "I have to know..."

"Huh? Kn-know what Tsunade?" she asked and shifted feet guiltily.

"I have to know where you bought those heels you wore the day before." The Sannin said, some what desperately. "There's going to be a formal banquet at the gambling hall and it's my job as Hokage to be there." She saw Sakura's dull look and shrugged. "You just don't understand my pressures."

"Oh I think I can see exactly what your _pressures_ are." The pink-haired medic said. "Anyway, since you _need_ them so much, I bought 'em at the little boutique down town."

"You mean with the peach paint and-?

Suddenly a siren erupted and a flashing red light had them both looking up. "Incoming!"

Sakura ran forward just as the paramedic ninja were rushing through the double doors of the hospital's emergency entrance. "Concussion and impalement, Haruno!" Iyashi the head paramedic said.

She looked down and her heart skipped painfully in her chest.

A tiny boy, no older than five years old, was struggling to breathe and trembling against a severed pole imbedded into his chest.

"God! Get him in the nearest Chakra room!" Her medics ran to get the boy to the nearby room and Sakura ran after; Tsunade, reluctantly, stayed where she was, knowing her girl could handle anything she could.

"You better not over do it, Sakura!" she yelled after.

Sakura barked orders and shouted to her fellow medic as she ran with them to the Chakra room. "What happened to him, Iyashi?" she asked as she looked over the boy's body, looking for an outlet to quickly remove the deadly object.

"Well, the kid was trying to help his father paint the walls of their house when he climbed the ladder after his dad and fell when he lost grip. He fell backward onto one of those polls that act as a damn mile marker. We had to wait to break the metal poll to free him. We couldn't possibly have lifted him off it. The pain alone would have killed him."

"Oh, god…" Sakura whispered and laid a gentle hand on the boy's face as they entered the Chakra room. They laid him in the middle of the circle of seals as gingerly as possible.

She quickly rose her chakra as the other medics seated around the circle slapped their hands down and held the boy stabletried; to keep him alive until the object was removed and they could all heal him together.

Sakura worked quickly and concisely trying to get the pole out of the poor child's chest. He was so strong, but his body was failing his spirit. She had to get it out without doing more damage and the only way she knew how was to use put her collected jutsu into play.

She hovered above him on and laid her hands around the poll. She began pulling; mentally withdrawing the pole, inch by painful inch from him as she equally healed the flesh that had become free.

She could feel his heart speed up at the impossible pain he was unconsciously feeling.

_No!_

"Stop his blood loss, Iyashi. Slow his heart." Sakura said calmly. She could feel the boy forced calm by her partner's soothing chakra and she, too, relaxed as the child did.

Finally, after many minutes of worrying and working her chakra and mind to exhaustion, she had closed his chest by replacing loss flesh, muscle and organ tissues that had been sliced away by the pole.

She laid a cool hand on his head as he lay sleeping. She sighed as she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Well done." Iyashi said from beside her. She knew the circle was safe to move now that he'd walked across to her and she rose.

"Thank you. But I'd do anything to help him; especially seeing him impaled like that. Get him to a bed, alright?" At his nod, she grinned.

"And now the parents…" she said, playfully dreading the tears and shrills of joy from the patient's loved ones.

She turned and lifted her hand to her forehead, her fingers slightly separated. Through them, her eyes rose to see Sasuke watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked dangerous, like he was somehow angry.

Sakura looked away as one of the medics asked her to sign a sheet of paper. "Oh, sure." She said and was about to grab the pen, but the child's blood still stained her hands and she jerked.

"Oh, damn it. Sorry."

The female medic laughed it off. "No, that's fine. Just stop working so hard. You're losing your sharpness."

Sakura frowned, knowing the woman hadn't meant it as an insult, but saying her mind was basically dulling heavily bothered her. "Oh. Sure."

She nearly stomped over to the sink as she hung her head and washed her hands. She felt Sasuke step up from behind and hand her a towel. She accepted and wiped her hands dry, then looked surprised as he held out the clipboard and pen that the medic who'd insulted her had been holding.

"Oh, thanks." she said and looked up. "When did you get here?"

"About the time you pulled that post from the kid's chest."

"Yeah." She mumbled and looked over to him as the medics lifted him gently onto a stretcher. "His surgury was difficult. More so because he was so young. Now I have to see the parents. You don't want to be there for it."

Sasuke said nothing, but he followed her out of the Chakra room and to the waiting area where some people were sitting, but a certain couple was looking more devastated and withdrawn than the rest.

Sakura stepped forward, professional and serious. "Mr. and Mrs. Misturo?" she said and he saw the parent's heads shoot up so fast he thought he heard tendons snapping.

"How is he?"

"Is my baby alright?!" the mother sobbed and Sakura set a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"The procedure was a difficult one, but your son is all closed up and will survive. He'll be back to climbing ladders in a week or two."  
"_Oh!_"

The parents had broken into hysterical sobs and cries and Sakura waited for one of them to compose themselves.

"Can we see him?" the father asked.

"Yes, but you mustn't touch him just yet." The medic said, and smiled. "In a day you will be allowed to touch him. A nurse will be by shortly to take you to him."

"Oh, thank you! _Thank_ you!"

Sakura bowed and left the parents alone as she motioned to Sasuke to follow. "Intense." He said simply and she nodded.

"It can get very bad. I'm just glad that I had good news for them."

Sakura went back to her office to file a report about the surgery to Tsunade while Sasuke worked in his own area.

After a long time, she completed the report and looked up at the clock. It was well past their dinner time, but she didn't have the chance to get up. Hinata knocked and allowed herself in.

"I heard about the little boy." She said softly, knowingly. "I was difficult for you wasn't it?"

"Yes." She breathed. "He was so tiny and that fucking pole pierced clean through one of his lungs..."

Hinata nodded, sympathetic. Her first patient was a child also, and she'd lost her. "Well…I am so happy you could save him, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"Um…I spoke to the girls and they said we should get together tonight."

"Oh, sure thing!" Sakura cried. She was excited by the idea and stood up. "Now can we wear the dresses we bought, for the _real_ reason. We did look pretty damn good. Sexy doctors…" she smirked as she saw Hinata giggle.

"Yes…N-Naruto wants me to wear it again. Oh! You need to talk to Ino over the phone. She wants to ask something."

"Oh, sure." Sakura said and waved as Hinata left. She reached over, plucked the phone up and dialed Ino's number. She lazily stuck it up to her ear and listened to the dial tone drawl until the receiving end picked up.

"_Sakura! I am so angry right now!"_

Sakura sighed and knew what was coming. "What is it Ino?" Though she knew exactly what was up.

"_Sai! That bastard hasn't returned my phone calls!"_

"Maybe you should stop calling him? Have you tried ignoring him?"

"_Huh? Ignore him? He's not the type of guy that comes crawling to women, Sakura! He'd never come after me."_

"Well, maybe he's not worth it then. If he won't come to you, how can you expect him to stay loyal, or be there for you when you need him?"

It was oddly quiet. _"Uh…M-maybe you're right, Billboard…I'll think about your advice."_

"I mean it Ino. He needs to come to _you_. Not the other way around anymore. Let _him_ get interested for once instead of you initiating it every time." Sakura enjoyed Ino's shock at just sitting still in the relationship; for once.

_"Uh...I guess I'll take your word for it. Thanks Sakura. I'll see you tonight at ten."_

"Alright. See you then." Sakura hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair to stretch. She couldn't wait to get home for once.

In fact, she even picked up the phone and called Tsunade. "Hey. Yeah it went…well enough. Yeah, kids are always the hardest….Well, I was wondering…Could I, maybe, leave early today?" Sakura swore she heard Tsunade grin.

"_I've been waiting for you to ask that for a while."_

With a smile, Sakura hung up the phone and turned off her computer. She grabbed her papers, turned off her coffee machine and grabbed her coat, hit the lights.

Happily, she trotted out of her office and shut the door. "I'm leaving early." She nearly sang and she saw Sasuke look up from the computer.

"Whatever."

"Did Hinata show you what to do?" she asked and walked over to him. She blanched as she saw what he'd done. The documents on the screen were great; perfect even. "Ah, good job." She said, not wanting him to get too cocky.

"I'm going with the girls tonight. I won't be back until…um, I don't really know. But I got a day off tomorrow and I'm gonna drink!" she said, excited. "Then I guess whenever I wake up I'll take you to get some more clothes and food."

Sasuke looked and saw a little bit of the old Sakura as she'd become excited about her night. "Sure. It's your house you know."

"Of course it is. But you are going to be home to yourself for god knows how long. Maybe you should call Naruto? He'd be willing to take you somewhere fun."

At Sasuke's look, she smirked as she gave him a key to her house and the password to the condo. "Suit yourself then. I'll see you…mm, tomorrow morning some time."

As she walked out, hips swaying with her carefree excitement, he sighed and looked at the in-box and how full it was. _God fucking damn it…_He'd be there all night long.

oooooooooooooo

Thanks for your support every one! Please review. I know lots of people are putting my story on alert, so please frop a small note to me in a review. It just takes a second, you know feedback makes me love udating even faster. It's true. I read your encouraging letters and I just have to start a new chapter, to keep those good feelings and transfer them into words. So thanks everyone!


	7. I Just Wanna Get Drunk

Party time for Sakura. We'll see what she looks like drunk and if Sasuke is going to take advantage of it, he-he! I don't even know yet. myself. But I'll warn before I put in a lemon. Is she finally gonna sleep?! We'll all see.

oooooooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 7: I Just Wanna Get Drunk

Sakura did her hair, leaving it down and slightly curled at the tips as she tapped along with the radio. Her makeup was light, she hardly needed any, but she shadowed her eyes with smoky black and red tones.

She felt even bolder tonight than before.

Sakura put on a black lacy thong and matching strapless bra then shimmied into her slim black dress. She got to thinking and decided to wear an even smaller red one, just to show off her wild side, which she'd been embracing much more than normal.

An image of Sasuke and herself doing naughty things caused her to blush furiously and she realized how much she felt like staying behind to jump him the moment he came through the door, but she wanted to wait a little longer. Just to hold onto her innocence for a while longer.

Sakura walked into her room and slipped on her little black stilettos, hoping she'd have better luck with them now that they had been broken in a bit. She kicked a leg up, admired her feet wrapped in sharp heels and leather and wondered how powerful she'd feel if she had to protect herself with them? Like, kicking the bad guy in the bal-

Her intercom rang so she sprang up and ran to the door. She snatched a few fifties and stuffed them inside a small in her leather wristband- she hated purses- and left the condo.

She met Temari, in a white spaghetti-strap dress, and TenTen, in a cute pink one with sleeves, and threw her arms over their shoulders, embracing them. "So? How are my bitches?"

Temari smirked, good-naturedly, and bumped her hip against Sakura's, causing a chain reaction into TenTen. "Your bitches are doing okay, sexy Dr. Haruno."

TenTen smirked and laughed. "Oh yeah, we heard about the _physical_ you gave Sasuke, from Hinata." Before Sakura's fist could connect, TenTen leapt back and continued. "I hope word doesn't get out about your _practice_, or the men will be lining up for-

She dodged another swipe and clutched her aching side.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Sandbox." Sakura snarled at Temari beside her who was hunched over clasping her knees, trying hard to breathe again.

"But she said it so perfectly!" the Sand-sister said, tearing at the eyes. "Your _practice_; it was just perfect. Admit it, Haruno."

"I admit nothing. I just want to get inhumanly drunk and go to sleep. Forget you clowns."

"I hear you've been struggling with sleep even more." TenTen said worriedly and watched Sakura relax. She didn't mind when people who knew her well enough talked to her about her insomnia and workaholic tendencies. Sort of…

"I'm actually starting to get a little better now that Hinata has taken hours from me. It's only been one day since, and I've already left work early."

"Ooh, bad girl." Temari snickered and Sakura just pushed the blond away.

They made it to the club, walked in past the surprisingly short line, and moved through the crowed place to the bar. They spotted Ino and Hinata saving a table for them near it, shots and drinks already laid out.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Hinata."

"Sakura!" Ino leapt up and snatched the medic's hand in a death grip. "Sai actually came to see why I didn't call him at seven like I usually do. He said he was even _worried_!" She squealed, hurting the other's ears and sighed, melting back into her seat.

"And oh God get this: he gave me the best sex _ever_ after that!"

The others all laughed robustly, save Sakura, who was the only one still a virgin, and the Hyuga, who blushed furiously despite having regular rounds with Uzumaki.

Sakura was brooding over her non-existent sex life, _Hell, even _Hinata_ lost hers before me!_ when the others began talk about their own.

"You already started the sex-talk, Ino?" TenTen said with a smile and sipped her beer.

"So?" Ino began and turned to Temari, getting right down to business. "What's it like with the shirker?"

The golden blond scowled and swallowed a gulp of Scotch and coke, but decided it wasn't meant as a barb so she opened up. "Well, let's just say he's no shirker in bed. I wonder how I can even _walk_ sometimes."

All of them burst into laughter, shocked that Shikamaru would do _anything_ with energy, especially willingly!

Sakura was blushing heavily by the time they got around to TenTen. "Oh…um." She, at least, had some modesty…

"Well, Neji is _very_ active." She whispered, as if he was right behind her. _So much for modesty…_

"Neji doesn't look it, but he knows some _great_ positions. It really is _amazing_." She giggled, downing her beer, and Temari and Ino were the only ones who smirked at the groundbreaking news about the stoic Hyuga man. Hinata was ignoring as best she could and Sakura just sipped her sour cherry martini to distract.

All the sex talk was boring her to tears and making her jealous she wasn't competing with them yet for the one who had the best sex regularly.

"Everyone's totally different in bed than they are in public; the guys anyway."

They nodded, Hinata, still shyly; Sakura had all but ignored them. "So, little Hyuga heiress?" Ino said pointing with her daiquiri glass as the other woman blushed furiously. "What's Uzumaki got going for him?"

"Oh…um….He's ah, very sweet in bed," she whispered the word bed like it was a dirty, naughty phrase. "But the other night, when I wore this dress, he…ah, well…"

"He did what, Hinata?" Temari asked, all of them edging of their seats, including Sakura.

"W-well…he, ah, um…it felt like he was…a-attacking me…but I l-liked it…a lot."

"Oh?" Ino said.

"Looks like Hinata got some rough sex for the first time ever."

Hinata was bright read and seemed to by hyperventilating. "S-shhh! P-please not so loud, Temari-chan!"

"Oh, the music is gonna drown it out." TenTen said, reassuring the Hyuga woman.

"Hey, let's get out and dance!" she snatched Sakura's arm and pulled, but the medic stayed put.

"I just wanna get drunk." She hissed and tried to prove it by downing one of the thin shot vials.

"Oh stop being a baby! You'll sleep with Sasuke soon."

"Yeah, who can deny a sexy doctor; it's every man's _fantasy_!" Sakura scowled at TenTen and continued to drink her martini, wishing for something stronger. Like Jack Daniels...or straight up vodka.

"No. Thanks."

"Just keep giving Uchiha your _special_ physicals and you've got him." Temari ducked under Sakura's swift fist, and smirked.

"Shut up! Fine if you want to dance? Then let's _fucking_ dance!" she pulled Ino and Temari and TenTen dragged Hinata along too.

They elbowed their way through the crowds, noticing some of their fellow ninja around, and melded into their own rhythms. Sakura didn't think she could dance; she just sort of flowed to whatever suited the song.

She felt some hair hit her face and shouted over to Ino to stop head banging to a hip-hop song and laughed her ass off.

She felt someone behind her, but brushed it off…sort of. It felt like they were just standing there. That's when she noticed the guys. Shikamaru had Temari all over him, Hinata was in Naruto's arms, TenTen- holy shit- was being bumped and ground by Neji, and Sai- double holy shit- was actually all over ino, close to dry humping her.

Sakura felt like barfing, she still hated Sai, but figured Ino would put him in line if they didn't kill each other first.

She had an idea who was behind her, so Sakura extended her chakra back and felt Sasuke behind. Why was he just standing there in the middle of a crowed dance floor? He shouldn't be, she thought and got an idea.

Sakura backed into him and he took the bait easily, slowly running his hands up her sides and lightly brushing her breasts.

"Sakura." He muttered huskily and had her blood pumping.

"I can't believe you can hear." She shouted up to him, as his hands stalled on her hips.

"Dobe wanted to see Hinata and the others didn't oppose to it." He spoke into her ear again, sending chills up her spine.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Hn."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bar, leaving her friends almost having sex in the middle of the damn crowd; at least they weren't the only ones- it was happening all over the place.

Sakura slapped a hand down on the wooden bar and smirked at the peppy bartender.

"Cherry lime Martini please." She said, and Sasuke asked for whiskey.

When they got the drinks Sakura lifted herself onto a bar seat and looked up to the Uchiha at her side. He'd gotten a new pair of clothes earlier that morning and was looking sexy in the black pants and shirt. It seemed to be the only color he wore at all.

"Sasuke?" she asked, feeling herself getting lighter by the mixed alcohol. She'd get a hangover if she didn't drain the stuff by chakra out of her system before she got too loopy to think about it.

He looked over to her his eyes traveling her body and moved closer. "I need you tonight." He said simply.

Spit pooled in her mouth _again_ and the hair on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation.

Was she really ready to let go of the innocence she'd had for her whole life?

Sakura looked up at him and knew she had her answer. Besides, just look at how happy her friends were.

"So, um…are you-?

She suddenly got heavily interrupted as Gai-sensei burst between them, obliviously shattering their sexual tension. "Hey there, my fiery youths!" His blinding white teeth flashed mockingly at Sakura and she frowned.

"Hello, Gai."

"Hn." Sasuke was ready to commit murder.

"You too should be out on the dance floor! Just look at Lee!"

The two younger ninja looked over and spotted the green-clad man doing push-ups with his legs in the air and people crowed around cheering. "Two hundred, ninety _seven_!"

Gai was close to tears as he cheered on his pupil. He turned back to Sakura and Sasuke again, leaning in companionably; it was kind of creepy. "And _you_ should be dancing with such _fiery_ _energy_ as Neji and TenTen!"

The two ANBU in question were still bumping into each other, hardly dancing anymore.

Sakura nearly sweat dropped. "Oh…great Gai. Why don't _you_ get out and dance like that?" she asked slyly. "Grab some _fiery_ vixen." She mocked his voice, rather well, and he grinned at her, teeth blazing.

"Well, I did! I was just over there trying to get Kakashi to compete in that dance with me. An interesting fighting tango my students are doing so I tried it with Kakashi as my competitor, but once I jerked my super powerful hips of fury like Neji, Anko became jealous about my amazing capabilities and slapped me with fiery conviction! Now _that_ is the kind of energy we _all_ need to learn!"

Sakura was laughing her ass off as Gai grinned obliviously, teeth sparkling and waved as he walked away. "Excuse me; I must see Anko about her particular flame of power! Such a fist of _justice_!"

Sakura was wiping a tear from her eyes as she looked over to Sasuke. "Gai didn't even realize he was humping Kakashi, he thought it was a fighting move!" Then she burst into even more hysterical laughter and clutched her side.

He watched her, amused, and said. "You ready to go?"

She looked up and smiled, downed the rest of her drink. "Sure. I'll just go tell one of the girls."

He could see Temari nod distractedly as Shikamaru was sucking on her neck like a damn octopus. Sakura came back shortly to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, clumsily. "Let's go." She could feel the booze rush through her as Sasuke dragged her along hastily.

He grabbed her ass as they moved through the crowd together and she jerked causing him to grin.

They were going to have one interesting night…

ooooooooooooo

Yes, they are finally going to do it. I warn, you it will be interesting, but not to graphic. I hate lewd writing like .…. and ….. and. …… Ha-ha! I didn't write 'em out but you get it. I use natural words for sex scenes. Thank you for the reviews, we've hit the thirty mark! I love hearing your opinions about this story! Please keep telling me! Thanks.


	8. The Best Part is The Fall

Here we are…the lemon. Please, don't look if you can't handle fireworks, because this chapter will be _on_ fire! Sorry…it's really not. But, like I was saying, if you don't like lemons, don't read lemons.

ooooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 8: The Best Part is The Fall

Sasuke brought Sakura back to the condo. She'd been dangling on his arm the entire time, though he hadn't actually minded. At least she wasn't so drunk she drooled like Naruto had earlier that night before his inhuman metabolism kicked in and forced him sober.

Sasuke admitted he'd had his fair share of drinks, but because he was blessed with the Sharingan and he'd memorized Sakura's little technique she'd done on their way back to her house, he was free of drunken stumbling as well.

"Man, my head hurts still," she complained and leaned on him as they rode the elevator. "I can already tell I'm not gonna be able to sleep at all." Sakura continued as tehy stepped into her condo. She clicked onto the redwood floors without kicking off her heels and trotted across the room. She'd rather wear them and retain her feeling of power and intimidation they gave her than take them off.

She went to the fridge, as was her habit, and opened the door. It was empty except for alcohol and soda. She idly reached for a beer, not really wanting more liquor, but she needed something to do. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring her and she wasn't exactly enjoying it.

She shut the door, not grabbing any drink, and was about to turn when he suddenly stood behind her and closed her in. "I told you Sakura…twice."

She turned and looked up, seeing his eyes lustful and desperate. "I know." She said, below a whisper and gulped down the lump in her throat. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, slightly louder, but just slightly.

"Just you." he said and pulled her roughly into his arms, his mouth devouring hers. Their tongues battled for dominance and they struggled, hands roaming as if they'd been waiting a lifetime just to feel each other's bodies.

She felt her back hit the fridge and she hissed as the stupid magnet pierced her lower back sharply.

"Room!" she gasped at both the pain in her back and the shock of his hands riding high on her thigh. She heard him grunt and felt herself lifted easily into his arms.

Sasuke walked swiftly to his bedroom, stumbling occasionally as he kissed her hungrily. Once he got to his door, she stopped him. "No, mine's better."

"I'm taking you first in _my_ bed." He growled and she shivered with dark delight as he kicked the door open. It was shut again as he pressed into the bed, his weight heavy but not crushing.

"Maybe when we're done we can go to your bed." He muttered hotly in her ear and Sakura bit her lip. It was happening...she was losing her virginity and to none other than her childhood love, Sasuke Uchiha.

He felt a myriad of emotions as his hands roamed her petite, lithe body and sucked on her neck. "God Sakura, don't play with me!" he said, as she innocently roamed a hand over his hardened manhood.

She gasped as she felt how large he was and pulled away. He roughly grabbed her hand again and pressed it over himself, moaning her name. She felt powerful that she could make him lose himself in her and she reveled in it.

Sasuke inched a finger up her thigh until he met a lacy, silky material. Before she'd caught on, he moved the panties over and plunged a finger into her tight maidenhood.

"_Ah!_"

She trembled with the brand new feelings and he marveled at how tight she was. "_Sakura_…" he said desperately and captured her lips with his own. "Shit."

His finger moved solo for a while as her hand dove to capture his hard member over his pants and he plunged another finger in, emitting another gasp and moan from her.

"God! Please Sasuke, do something!" she cried, and he obeyed readily.

He sat up suddenly and gazed down at her slim form, her cheeks hot, her legs creamy, and sat in awe at her beauty. The moonlight was slithered over her body and gave her an ethereal aura, sending shivers of desire over him; consuming him.

He pulled off her heels and looked over her dress, hoping to see a clasp or zipper, or…_something!_

"It's…um, on the back." She whispered. He pulled her up and she yanked off his black shirt, running her hands over his smooth, hard chest and abdomen.

"Sakura…" he whispered, and flipped her over as he hooked his hands under her and pulled her against him. He grasped the zipper of the dress, his lust growing as he slowly pulled it down.

Her back was small and tapered nearer the middle and he ran his hands over her, enjoying her soft skin. She stood, allowed the dress to fall to the floor and turned her back to him.

She reached back a hand to unhook it, but Sasuke stopped her. "Let me." He muttered and worked at the clasp until he was close to cursing.

Sakura gained enough courage to turn and grab his hands.

"Here…"

He watched, entranced, as she reached back, easily unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall off her body, revealing her breasts. She stood for a minute in silence and awaited his response. It was torture to feel his gaze drift over her, as tough he was judging.

She frowned and was so close to shouting that when he grabbed her firm breasts suddenly, she choked on her breath. "S-Sasuke!" she cried and saw his face; he was smiling and his eyes were soft.

"You couldn't possibly know what you do to me." He whispered, kissing her and kneading her breasts.

He yanked her back to the bed and pulled off her panties, she his pants. She laid under him naked and he took in the sight as he stood, lowering his boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw his freed member and blushed heavily.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" he asked. She knew what was coming, the pain, and she idly worried about protection, but she realized that she hardly cared at all.

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Sasuke." she whispered, amazed at her calmness. "I can't wait for you anymore." She whispered and took a deep breath as he waited a moment. He ran a hand through her hair softly, the plunged his throbbing member into her.

The pain was intense and her breath caught in her throat sharply; it felt like fire! "_Shit!_" she whimpered and tears rushed to her eyes despite herself. "God _Damn_ it."

Sasuke trembled as she tightened around him and adjusted to his size. To him, it felt incredible, like nothing he'd ever experienced.

As he waited, he watched her and realized just how gorgeous she was. Sure she was sexy and he'd wanted her badly, would still want her, but Sakura _was_ beautiful. He still didn't understand about love, if he even was capable of it, but he would protect her and give them both satisfaction.

He began moving when he felt her relax and the amount of pleasure they began to feel overwhelmed them.

Sasuke labored over her, watching her breasts rise and fall, her back arc to him and felt her nails suddenly rake down the length of his back, fueling his lust. He leaned into her arms and continued, pumping, driving them both to the edge.

There it was!

Her body pulsed with wave over wave of hot, indescribable pleasure and some unattainable pain that she craved and longed for. It built like hot water until it felt like she could take no more, like a dam too full, but she needed it still.

They met together in a crescendo that escaladed higher and higher as he filled her with his seed until that incredible, addicting ride suddenly dropped them back down to earth and the hot sheets they lied on.

Sasuke's eyes were open completely as he lied on his back and she rested against him. He felt as though the secrets of the universe were laid out just for him.

He'd missed this for years, and yet it seemed they'd met perfectly and could not have chosen a better time to join.

He looked over to her, lying in the crook of his arm and panting heavily but when a wicked smile suddenly bloomed over her face, he felt pure, very male, satisfaction.

Sakura's eyes rose to meet his and for a moment they just stared, entranced by each other's presence, when she let out a wide yawn.

He smirked and asked, "How was it?"

She looked up, a mock glare in her eyes, then grinned. "Oh, it was like falling from the sky, knowing I'd hit eventually. But I loved the feeling as I was falling. It's the best part, the fall."

"A poet now, huh?" he goaded, but she was too satisfied and used to berate him.

Sakura yawned once more and rolled onto her side as he spooned against her, comforting and strong all at once. "Sasuke…I'm so sleepy now…" she droned and was oblivious to his grin.

"Just rest, Sakura." He whispered, but she was already still as a rock and out like a light.

ooooooooooooo

And she sleeps! Amazing. Sorry for the semi short chapter, but it seemed appropriate to end it here. I work early tomorrow morning so I apologize that I won't be reviewing until evening. Maybe like seven or eight o'clock. Thanks.


	9. Open the Door To Her Fear

Thank you for the reviews! Some of you seemed shocked at what you've read, but you've assured me…er, sort of, that it was a good lemon. I hope so, I'd hate to disappoint, especially seeing as how I'm in the middle of writing a book with sex scenes in it. Sigh. Anyways, thanks for your support, give me a bit more feedback on the lemon. For the sake of research! Ha-ha!

oooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 9: Open the Door To Her Fear

Sakura rolled over in the bed and looked around. She wasn't in her own bed.

A part of her semi-unconscious self that was disturbed and suddenly jerked her awake, but she calmed down, remembering the night before's _activities_.

She lied back down, sighed as she stretched. She felt her muscles warm and a disheartening pop resounded from her back as she relaxed again. _I actually slept! It's been so long since I've slept more than three hours…_

She looked over to the clock and her eyes widened with shock.

_Four o'clock! _She was absolutely shocked and beyond disturbed.

_PM!!_

It was that instant that Sasuke had chosen to walk in. And it was his unfortunate mistake.

"You _never_ thought to wake me up?!" she howled and he frowned heavily.

"I was hoping you'd sleep for twelve hours. And you did. We came home at three in the morning, and we…stayed up until four." His smirk was irking her incredibly.

"I was hoping you'd still be groggy so I could get in some nice, easy sex, but apparently you're being difficult."

She hissed at him and stood. And that was _her_ mistake.

Sakura gasped once she reached standing position and crumbled; Sasuke was too late to grab her, but not to hold her once she'd fallen. "Ah! What's wrong?" she mumbled, and her eyes oddly drifted up to the bed for some sort of answer.

A large blood stain marred the white of the wrinkled sheet and she paled. "Damn. No wonder I can't walk. It was a rough night down there." She muttered and lowered her head to look herself for any of that ugly brown stain on her skin.

Oh…right. She was still naked.

Sasuke was trying to be considerate to her; after all, _he_ was the reason for her fragility that day.

He watched her search her body for something. As she looked again and rubbed her hand around her self feeling for something. When she moved her hand around down _there_ he started to get warmer.

"Ah, Sakura? What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for a blood stain." She said easily and continued.

"I already washed it off with a cloth this morning." He said and she looked up at him, with a blush. Silly to be embarrassed when he'd seen more of her than anyone ever had.

"Oh. Thank you." she said quietly and tried to push herself up. "I ah, need a shower." She whispered, angry that she was becoming so withdrawn, like hiding in a shell. She was stronger woman than that was she not!?

Sasuke stopped her from walking past by whisking her up and flying out of the room on impatient feet. She was too surprised to say anything as he fumbled with the door knob of her bedroom. She reached down and did it for him and he kicked it open.

"Easy!" she shouted as he dropped her on the bed. She tried to cover her nakedness but he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head.

"No, Sakura. Don't hid from me." He said and knelt over her swiftly heating body to lay a kiss on her neck and then her lips.

"Alright," she replied.

She watched as he undressed quickly, slightly clumsily, as he'd nearly fell on his face pulling a foot out of his pants.

Sakura smiled slyly and lied back as he climbed on top. "Now, remind me again how it went last night."

"You mean this morning?"

"Do be an ass, just kiss me." She snapped and had her breath taken away by his mouth.

Sakura enjoyed the shower, even more so when Sasuke had joined; though he might have asked first. He poured shampoo into his hair and rubbed it through roughly, causing her to yelp when a droplet of suds hit her eye.

"Careful, Sasuke! You don't need so much damn soap!"

"Look at yourself." He said and smirked when she reddened. "My hair is almost as long as yours." He continued, pointedly.

"Oh hardy har har." She muttered, but continued lavishly massaging her scalp. She was surprised when Sasuke lifted hands to her lathered hair and rubbed, causing her to relax and get covered by goose bumps all at once. "Oh, damn." She slurred.

She reached to wrap her hands over the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "That feels so good, Sasuke."

"Hn." He said simply.

"I didn't know you were so affectionate." She goaded him, knowing he'd make a smart ass remark.

"I saw what a shitty job you were doing so I figured I'd do it myself. I don't want lice you know." He said a little worse than she'd expected and her hackles rose, but she ignored his retort and came back with one of her own.

"You know clean hair is a better home for lice, right?"

Silence…

She'd won!

"Hn. Whatever." He muttered, but continued massaging her scalp.

Sakura sat on the couch as she ordered food over the phone. She still hadn't restocked the damn fridge and she knew she was putting it off. Sasuke came up from behind as she hung up the phone.

"Forty minutes." She said.

"I think I know what we could do with that time gap." He replied huskily.

"God, you get hornier than Naruto! I was wondering how Hinata can handle it, but I see I'll have to start worrying about myself now." She laughed as she saw his face.

"That's not true. The dobe is like a god damned rabbit."

Sakura nodded. "True, but we've had sex three times in a single day!" she said. "I did like the shower though."

"I bet you we could break three, and we will." He predicted and she smirked.

"I bet we will."

Oh they did; three _more_ times. By the time midnight hit, she was dead asleep and he beside her.

Morning came soon and so did another day at work. Sakura yawned and stretched as she looked at her clock. Seven o'clock on the button. _Seven hours, holy shit!_ She thought, happy that she'd had another night of full sleep. _Let's make this a habit!_

She tossed back the blankets but was pulled roughly back under and after another romp they got up energized, and began getting ready for work.

As they walked, they grabbed Sakura's favorite meat buns and ate as they went.

Once they walked into the hospital she was in the process of sending Sasuke to her office. "I don't think I want to keep you locked up in here for much longer," she said, "Even though I don't mind having you around. It's good to have someone around with a no-nonsense attitude, but I know you'd be happier out in the field with Naruto and the others."

Sasuke was stoic, but he nodded. "It's true." He said quietly.

Sakura knew if she sent him from the hospital, he might never come to her again, not for anything more than a good lay. She loved him, and he was gentle and affectionate to her, but that didn't mean he loved her back, or even wanted her.

Depressed, she watched him walk away, as she clocked them both in.

Just as she set the cards in the in box, she saw a finely manicured hand snatch her arm. She looked up to see Tsunade's worried face. "I just got in and I heard Hinata asking about you; you're needed."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, switching to her business face.

"Early contractions on a patient, one of your regulars; she and her husband came in just a moment ago."

"Who?"

"Ayame Mitari." The Sannin said.

"Oh, shit…" Sakura was worried "Which room?" she demanded and Tsunade led the way.

ooo

"Ayame Mitari pronounced dead at 10:40 am on Friday, the thirteenth of August."

Sakura looked on, frozen, as her patient, pale and lifeless, was covered with a white sheet by one of her nurses.

She had been able to do nothing for the young woman; absolutely _nothing_.

She looked down at the motionless bundle in her arms and nearly cried. Quietly, she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She saw Sasuke turn the corner at the far end, a big bundle of paperwork in his hand and a surly look on his face.

When he spotted her, he slowed when he saw her face. He looked like he wanted to storm down and demand what was wrong, but she looked away from his piercing gaze and turned to the left. Her eyes wandered the empty waiting area and landed on a lone man; Hatsuda.

She nearly wept at the sight of the dejected, nervous husband. He looked up and his eyes, full of hope and trust, had her look down swiftly to the silent wrap in her arms.

"How is she? How is my wife?" He looked down to the bundle Sakura held and he whispered, "Is that my child? My son?"

Sakura, throat impossibly painful, choked out the words she always hated to utter as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Hatsuda…please sit down."

His eyes widened, but he obeyed, still entrusting his hope with her.

She knelt down to met his eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hatsuda, I am so sorry." She saw him visibly pale and she hitched back an escaping sob. "Ayame…she bled far too much for us to save her. She is dead, Hatsuda." She whispered.

The man burst into tears and fell to the floor, raked with painful sods. "Please, just be calm, Hatsuda…I have-"

But he could not be consoled. He wailed with despair and punched the floor with his fist when a pitifully weak cry emitted from the bundle Sakura cradled protectively.

Hatsuda looked up, tears frozen on his face, at what Sakura held. When he saw a tiny hand appear, he wept silently and blubbered.

"See, you woke your son." She said firmly, yet gently; she wanted him sobered. She adjusted the baby so his face could be seen and Hatsuda fell in love with the tiny baby.

She handed him the boy carefully. "He is premature, Hatsuda, so I must take him back to rest in a few minutes, but I wanted you to see him."

The new father sniffled and nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Dr. Haruno." He said nothing more, just watched his child as Sakura backed away to give them time.

Once she rounded the corner, she met Sasuke. Sakura said nothing, just struggled not to burst into sobs. Why did he make things so difficult for her?! She could have just punched a wall, but now she was going to cry.

When he opened his arms, silently telling her to come, she obeyed. And, finally, she wept as he gathered her into his arms.

ooo

Tsunade got the report on the mother's death from Sakura and looked at the young medic. "You've slept I see."

Sakura nodded.

The Sannin closed her eyes and set a hand on the documents. "I'll get right too it…As much as I'd like to keep Sasuke working on your paperwork- they are perfect, by the way- I fear I want to cut his sentence short." She saw Sakura look away.

"That is, if you agree with my decision. After all, you _are_ the Hospital's second in command."

Sakura's eyes met the older woman's and she took a long breath. "I've gone and done it again, Tsunade. I've fallen for him again."

The Sannin smiled softly, understanding. "I knew it would happen. You've slept with him too."

At Sakura's blush, Tsunade smirked. Then quickly became serious. "I can't let your feelings get in the way, howev-

"I think it is best for Sasuke. He is withering within in the hospital walls." It pained her to say it…

He might never want her again once he's not obliged under law to see her everyday.

Tsunade studied her depressed once-pupil and nodded grimly. "I see. You'll let him go then."

"I must. He can't be trapped by me. I can't bear it anymore."

"Will he still see y-

"I have no idea…I can't hope." Sakura said, her throat constricting. "The last time I put my hope with him, it took me years to take it back. I can not _hope_ for him to stay with me again…I'll just let it all happen." But even as she said the words she never what was going to happen.

Just when she get to have a taste of him, of a life they might have lived.

Sasuke Uchiha was going to leave her...and she'd opened the doors to let him.

Ooooooooooooo

Coming onto the end of this fic. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Letting Him Go

Thanks for your reviews and support. Yes, that was a sad chapter. I sort of just happened that way. My mind is an enigma when I type. Stuff just pours out and usually ends up sounding okay. Thank you all for being with me for this fan fiction! I am not sure what's going to happen in this chapter. Let's just hope that I'm feeling like a good ending and not a bad one.

Ooooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 10: Letting Him Go

Sakura dreaded the moment as she walked back to her office. The scroll in her hand felt leaden but she kept it despite the slightest urge to burn the thing that had potential to hurt her for the rest of her life.

She went through her the open office door, shut it behind. Sasuke sat behind the desk, bored, and looked up as she walked across the room to him. He leaned back, hoping she'd come closer but she kept the desk between herself and him.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, then nothing more while he watched her closely. She looked up into his eyes and he was slightly concerned. She'd just turned distant right before his face.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She took a quiet breath and held out the scroll. "Tsunade agreed to let you join the others. You're going to be a Jounin." She was too quiet. Why was she being so damn cold?

Sasuke nodded slowly and held the scroll, but didn't take it from her hand. "Well, it was…interesting here." He said and saw her look away. Why couldn't she say what was wrong? Couldn't she see he was stalling?

"I…I'll miss you." she said and looked up again. She had tears in her eyes and she was now putting him on edge. It was like she was just…letting him walk away. But it was that she seemed to be expecting it, which got his ire up.

He was also on edge because she might have been right…

"You want me to leave…and not just this hospital."

Sasuke took her silence as confirmation and he stood. He held a long lingering gaze on her.

"Let me get this straight," he hissed, angry at her calmness. "You want me to leave you?"

She turned so he wouldn't see her tears. She wasn't going to let him see her broken. "Well, you don't want to be here. Or held down by me anymore." She was whispering, but he heard her every word.

"I don't want you to suffer because of me."

She felt strong, angry fingers dig into her arms and she gasped as she turned, frightened when she saw how fierce his Sharingan was, staring right into her soul.

"You think I was just using you?!" he hissed and tightened his grip. She refused to bend.

"So you want us to just walk away from each other? I didn't just choose to have sex with you, Sakura, for the hell of it!"

"The only reason you did was because I was in your path!" she snapped. "I don't know if we'd have gotten together if you weren't in my house or my hospital. We might have never said another word to each other if Tsunade had just made you a Jounin in the first place!"

Sasuke's fury rose; he knew she was right.

"Well you don't know that." He whispered, though he wasn't sure of his words. She closed her eyes and allowed two tears to fall. No more.

"Then I'll say it flatly Sasuke. I don't think you'll stay."

He turned from her his teeth grinding in his mouth. "From the way you phrase it, I don't think I will either, Sakura."

With that said, he walked from the room. And out of her life.

ooo

Tsunade read the stats on the Jounin missions and noticed that Sasuke Uchiha had grown higher, more ruthlessly, than any other before him. She had risen his rank twice, had planned on it again, but the Uchiha had wanted nothing else. He didn't want to be an ANBU yet, but she hadn't planned on that either.

Sasuke acted and worked, like an emotionless ghost. He did _nothing_ but missions, had spent almost no time with Naruto and, she was certain, none with her pink-haired doctor.

Tsunade slammed the drawer in her desk shut with fury and looked over to the documents to her right, piled high with patient reports; all of whom where Sakura's. The damn girl had gone back to her old ways, worse than before. The Sannnin was positive that Sakura hadn't slept two hours each night since well over a month ago when she had given her the scroll with Sasuke's new assignment inside.

He had come to her tower, requesting the key to his families' district, that day. He'd wanted to live there, but he hadn't seemed too excited about it. When she'd asked why he wasn't staying with Sakura he hadn't answered her question. "Hn." Was all he'd said.

Tsunade nearly snarled at the mayhem that had ensued, all because two people couldn't admit three simple words to each other, whether the words were 'I love you' or 'I need you'. Was it so hard to say such easy phrases?!

The Hokage hit an intercom, snarling to Shizune that she was going to the hospital.

"About damn time!" the assistant replied. "She'll kill herself before long!"

Tsunade used her jutsu and appeared inside her office in the hospital. She stormed out, intent on giving Sakura a piece of her mind.

She spotted Hinata and tromped over to the young doctor. "Where is she?"

"She's in her office." The Hyuga said, hotly. "Please knock some sense into her, Tsunade-sama!"

She'd do just that. It was time they had a little talk, which she hoped would spark an all out battle.

"Sakura!" Tsunade kicked the door in and she spotted the young doctor sitting at the assistant's desk, if she'd even had one, spacing into whatever world she inhabited.

The pink-haired medic jerked as Tsunade pounded the table. "I want you home, _now_!"

Sakura frowned. "No."

Tsunade snarled and overturned the desk, sending the computer flying and all the useless office supplies as well. "I am your _superior_, Sakura Haruno, and I want your attention!"

_Finally!_ Sakura thought and leapt to her feet to do battle.

ooo

Sasuke was walking into the hospital for the first time in a month and a half, on orders from Tsunade for a check up. He didn't want Sakura to do it so Tsunade had requested it of Hinata.

Sasuke hadn't even spoken to the pink-haired doctor. But he'd seen her... and he'd wanted her.

He wouldn't allow himself to be weak. Not after how they'd treated each other.

He fortunately- or unfortunately- was with Naruto and he listened to the dobe blabber on as they walked. They spotted Hinata who brought them both to an exam room; the same he had been in with Sakura.

He sat on the table with Naruto and saw the hole in the wall where Sakura's chakra had burnt into it and he closed his eyes, not wanting to think of her.

Just as Hinata was getting their weight written down, they heard a loud crash and lots of yelling. "What the hell is that?!" Naruto shouted and the two Jounin opened the door and halted, just a whiff of powerful chakra flew past their noses.

They watched, shocked, as Tsunade and Sakura fought viciously. It looked like a damn battle to the death.

Sakura spun away from an oncoming fist from the Sannin and she connected her own with Tsunade's stomach. Before she could step back with victory, the Hokage kicked and brought Sakura down hard onto the ground, her head spinning.

"You are not to be here tomorrow morning, Sakura!" Tsunade snapped and watched her under-slept doctor black out and turn unconscious. The Sannin looked around and , thankful, that they hadn't done any damage except for Sakura's office.

She saw Sasuke and Naruto out of the corner of her eye as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. She gingerly cradled her stomach and healed herself as she stepped over to them. "Just a misunderstanding between us." she began.

"What happened, Baabaa-san?" Naruto howled.

"Like I said, we had a disagreement."

Sasuke didn't take his eyes from Sakura. She looked paler and her eyes were dark under her lashes; she was thinner than before. He looked to the Sannin and noticed she was watching him.

"Isn't this enough, Sasuke?" she hissed lowly, as Naruto was pulled back in for the exam, reluctantly, by Hinata assuring him it would all be sorted out.

The Uchiha said nothing and looked down at the floor.

Tsunade glared at him and suddenly grabbed his shirt. "I should never have given her the scroll, I should have known she would push you away!"

"Then why did you in the first place?!" Sasuke snapped back.

"I had hoped she would tell you what she wanted, instead of assume what you would do." Tsunade was livid, and he could tell by the way her aura was nearly sparking with her fury.

"You blame her for judging you decision," She continued, "but how could she not?! You walked out on them years ago and when they went to retrieve you, you fought back to _stay_ away!"

Sasuke said nothing, but he was so glad the hall was empty and the exam room door was shut.

"How can you expect her not to have foreseen your decision? It would have been uncharacteristic of you." Tsunade continued, eyes burning.

"Well maybe she should have kept her mouth shut and let _me_ decide!" Sasuke growled and looked up into the Sannin's eyes. "She almost literally told me to go! She expected it to happen, so I only did what she wanted! She never asked me to stay!"

"Didn't she already as that of you once before?" Tsunade said, accusingly.

That shut him up quick.

"She didn't want you to leave her, you god _damned_ idiot!" Tsunade hissed in a whisper and had him back up a step cautiously as she advanced on him.

"She _needs_ you. She is killing herself and does _nothing_ but work. She hardly eats, she never sleeps and her home has been this damn hospital since you left. I'm of half a mind to force you back here myself, but that won't solve a thing." She sighed and massaged her temple to rub away an oncoming migraine. "You two need to sort this out yourselves."

Sasuke ran a frustrated hand over his hair and face.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Tsunade was taken aback by his blunt answer. "Well, then…er-" she was temporarily out of words. A first for her.

"I think you should be there for her tonight." She said. "You need to mend this somehow."

Sasuke nodded and looked down at the woman he loved, lying on the floor sleeping. He never thought he'd ever say such weak words, but they gave him power as he'd spoken them.

He took a deep breath and said he was going home.

"Hey."

He turned back to look at Tsunade. "I am ordering you to see her tonight."

Sasuke turned and shrugged. He was going even if she had ordered him not to. It had been far too long since he'd given her his mind and he was not going to loose the opportunity again.

Ooooooooooooo

So I didn't end it here. But the next chapter is the last one. I doubt there'll be an epilogue. But if I get enough requests, I'll think about it. Thank you everyone, please review!


	11. His Desperate Words

Sorry everyone, this is the end of this fiction. I'll make this chapter worth while though. If you want an epilogue, please drop a note and I'll be sure to read it and reward you! God I sound like such an ass. But hey, let's get on with this thing.

ooooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Chapter 11: His Desperate Words

It was semi-dark out when Sakura woke up. She opened an eye groggily and closed it again when a wave of anxiety washed over her. She had to suffer in bed the next day instead of work because she hadn't opened her mouth to defend herself…she'd used her fist instead, and now she would pay for it.

Sakura rolled over and lurched out of bed when she spotted two red eyes staring at her from the shadows. He was seated in the chair by her dresser and did nothing but watch. It was the Sharingan that was locked on her eyes.

"Sasuke…" she muttered and sat on her bed, breathing heavily.

"We need to talk."

She looked up as he came around to her front and her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous and his crimson eyes told her he was feeling particularly dangerous that moment.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, almost mockingly.

In an instant she found herself sprawled over the bed, Sasuke pinning her. "Don't toy with me right now, Sakura." He hissed and she grew a bit frightened.

"W-what do you need to know so badly that you had to sneak in here and interrogate me!?" she whispered, angrily.

"Why did you push me away?"

He sounded so broken as he said it and she realized that, had he said so differently, she would have kicked his ass instead of hear him out.

She closed her eyes as the question rang through her head. Why had she? Would it have been better to let him walk away from her of his own choice? It sure would have taken most of her guilt away…

Sasuke nearly groaned as he heard her silence. She was actually hurting him as she kept her secrets from him, and he didn't like the feeling. "God, Sakura…tell what I have to do?!"

His desperate words jerked her eyes back to him as he propped himself above her on his elbows. "Tell me how! Tell me why you don't want me!" he growled and she shivered at his intensity.

"Take me back…" he whispered harshly.

Those three words broke her heart and she whimpered audibly as tears ran down the sides of her face, wetting her hair. "Sasuke, I can hardly explain…"

"I have to know why you don't want me..." He sounded so desperate. She had to tell him the truth.

"I…the reason I forced you away, was because I thought that's what you really wanted. You've always wanted to leave, so why would it be any different this time?" She was mortified that she couldn't say those words without more tears falling.

"It _was_ different." He said. "I _love_ you this time."

She hitched with a sob and looked away. "God!" It was all it took for her to start sniveling and become wracked with random intakes of breath and sobs.

Sasuke didn't know why she was crying; he'd just confessed to her his greatest weakness. Then, he understood she was crying because of guilt. She'd pushed them apart all for naught. He wanted her. He loved her.

Sakura got control of herself and looked up at his eyes, now calm, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that, Sasuke." She whispered to quietly, but he heard.

Wordlessly, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Their hands roamed, savoring the moment that they'd been denied for over a month and their hearts beat faster in their chests as antisipation grew.

"Say you want me Sakura." He nearly demanded it.

"I want you Sasuke. I want you in my life." She almost whimpered it and her breath hitched as his lips captured her breast. "I love you so much."

She felt his quick grin over her skin and she, too, smirked with the feeling of overwhelming joy.

Their kisses turned demanding and they made the most passionate love they'd ever experienced. Their bodies had missed the other's touch and they savored every sigh and shiver as they felt and caressed.

The room became sweltering, their skin too hot as they rode higher and higher. Sasuke ran his hands up her flat stomach and over her breasts as she moved on top of him rhythmically. It became too much for both off them and, together, they hit the peak, trembling and floating on the natural highs of satisfaction.

Sakura lied on his chest when they had calmed from their mutual orgasms, her head nooked under his chin, as she sighed and fingered one of his black tresses of hair.

Sasuke had never been so comfortable or exhausted in his life, but he didn't think it would take much longer before he pushed her on her back and shocked her with more. He smirked at the thought as she leaned up and cradled his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her and his heart sped up. Her hair was disheveled and wild, her lips still swollen from their fevered kisses and her skin was ivory in the moonlight. She looked like a goddess in his eyes and he wondered how he ever thought he could live without her.

"Will you stay here with me here?"

He didn't need to think long. He had already told Tsunade about his wish to demolish the Uchiha compound. It was too large and ghost-like to ever be welcoming to him again and he hadn't even stayed there when Tsunade had given him the keys. He'd gone to Naruto's.

"Yeah." He pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, needing her closeness for what he was about to say.

"Sakura,"

"Hn." She was starting to sound like him but she didn't feel like moving; she was too tired and satisfied to say anything more than a mumble.

"Marry me." He said clearly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She sat up and he expected tears in her eyes.

"Very romantic, Romeo." He nearly dropped his mouth wide open.

"What's a Romeo?" he said, irked that she hadn't fallen into his hands so easily.

She huffed. "You haven't read any Shakespeare? You are so unintellectual."

"I ask you to marry me and you are lecturing me about a name?" Sasuke said dully and watched her frown.

"No, you _said_ marry me. It was not a question."

He shrugged at her words. It was true. "Well, I won't let you not marry me, so why not just come out with it. You _will_ marry me."

Sakura sighed, exasperated. If he was another man, she would have smacked him hard and shouted, 'fuck you' at his pompous ass. But this was Sasuke and she didn't expect anything more; anything less. She didn't need to because she loved him more than anything. SHe'd hoped to be 'asked' by him someday, but this was as close as he was ever going to get. This was his way and she loved him for staying himself.

And just look at his blush as he looked at her, trying to seem mad; it was just too adorable.

Sakura smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Fine. I'll marry you." Before she knew it she was on her back and he was groaning above her.

"I knew you'd agree with me." She laughed aloud as he smothered her with kisses and then made her breathless as he made his intentions known.

ooo

The next morning, Sasuke woke up alone. He heard the drone of the shower and rolled over. His heart was light, but his body was not. They must have made love four times the night before, not that he minded one bit. He was just as bad as Naruto in that area.

He heard the water shut off and looked over as the bathroom door opened moments later. She looked peppy and better than the day before as she trotted over to her dresser wrapped in a towel. Sakura pulled open the drawer and rustled through her underwear looking for something.

She pulled on a little black and white lacy thong and dropped the towel as she strapped on a matching bra.

"I already want it off of you."

She looked over, to see him turned on his side with part of his face hidden in the pillow, but his one eye that was free was already filled with lust.

"You don't like it?"

He smirked at her. "I want it off you, but that doesn't mean it's not sexy."

She rolled her eyes mockingly and turned back to the drawer.

"How can you possibly think about that after last night? We were so sex-crazed, isn't it out of your system?"

Before she could pull on a shirt, he'd appeared behind and unclipped the strap of her bra, now expertly, and snatched her breasts from behind.

"Damn." She muttered and leaned into his embrace.

"Lets go to bed." He whispered and she sighed.

"I never got sleep before because I _couldn't_ and now I'll never get sleep because it's not _possible_!"

"I'll let you sleep," he said as he pressed her into the bed, "Once I'm done having my way with you."

"Oh," she sighed as his hands went south on her skin, "that's very diplomatic of you…"

He showed her how much he loved her once more and they lied in each other's arms in the aftermath, hands running gently over each other's skin. "I'm not going to let you push me away again." he said to her and tightened his possive hold on her.

"Yeah, well 'm not going to let you leave this time." she replied hotly and he chuckled as leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, Sakura."

"You know what? Me too." She said smartly and kissed him back. They were never going to have boring life, she thought, as he snatched her face and kissed her breath away. Sasuke Uchiha was finally hers.

ooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Please tell me if you would like an epilogue. I kinda have an idea for it, so let me know. Thank you all so much, I loved hearing from you, and please continue to do so! I loved your encouragement and ideas!


	12. Epilogue

Here you go; the epilogue. I'm glad you liked this story! I haven't had a bad review yet, though one said I liked writing lemons too much. I must protest this; I only wrote two and _suggested_ several, although I will admit there is a lot of innuendo. Oh yeah…and every one says I review too fast….ah ha…I just am very fast at typing and I have loads of energy so I am usually up until the wee hours of morning. I do see my chapters are short, and in my usual writing, they are much longer, but I was satisfied with the chapter ends. I am glad I finished this so quickly because I hate getting left hanging and I'm sure you all do also. Only problem is, I have no ideas for a new one. Thank you, thank you _all_ for your support, let me know if you like this epilogue, I tried to make it a bit longer. :)

ooooooooooooo

My Personal  
Assistant Uchiha

Epilogue

Sakura worked over her exam table on a little boy with bold yellow hair. "So, what's your daddy doing?" she asked as she rubbed a cotton ball over the area she needed for the shot.

"He's going with uncle. They are getting lunch!"

Sakura smiled and withdrew her ready needle. "Are they bringing you some too?"

The adorable boy grinned and nodded vigorously. "Mm hm. Uncle says he is getting you some too. And you!" the boy leaned and patted Sakura's eight month enlarged belly causing Hinata to giggle from somewhere behind.

"Kino, you have to be careful with Aunt Sakura's tummy. It's almost time for her baby to be born."

"Don't worry." The pregnant medic said. "This baby is going to be strong and stubborn. Just like the parents."

"Are you sure you don't want to know the baby's sex?" Hinata asked, prodding at Sakura's decision.

The once-Hyuga woman and their other friends wanted to know _so_ badly whether I'd be a boy or a girl, but the pink-haired woman was locked tight. "I could do it for you? Just a simple procedure."

"You're a slick, ah…woman," she tossed a dubious look over her shoulder to Kino who was busy ripping the paper on the exam table. She'd been about to say bitch…she'd been watching her language of late. "You just want to know so you don't have to keep all the receipts for me."

"Well, I _did_ by two sets of pink and blue."

Sakura smirked and told Kino to look at the visual puzzle on the wall. "Tell me what you see there."

"A horse!"

"Good. Keep looking. Can you find a face anywhere?" Sakura said and held the little boy's arm. She stuck the needle carefully, hoping he wouldn't jerk and smiled as Kino kept staring at the illusion.

"All done."

Kino turned and looked at his arm where a tiny droplet of blood remained before Sakura wiped it clean. "Go choose from the treasure chest."

"Yes!" Kino leapt down and ran out of the room.

Hinata giggled at her daughter's antics and stood by as Sakura washed her hands. "I am _starving_." The pregnant woman moaned and dried off with a paper towel.

"Oh, sounds like they're back." Hinata said and the two women left. Sakura spotted Kino on the floor digging into the 'treasure' chest which was nothing but a painted box filled with goodies; but the kids loved it.

"Aunt Sakura, can I pick two?"

"Yes, you can. After all you didn't even cry."

Naruto knelt down to look into the box beside his son. "Hey, Kino what are you- hot damn a _yoyo_! I haven't seen these in years!"

Sakura heard her husband sigh and she looked up to his Uchiha features; he was even more handsome then five years before. "Hn. Dobe, watch your mouth around your son."

"Here, daddy." Kino said and handed his father the yoyo. "I got it for you."

"Ah," Naruto smiled and patted his boy's head. "That's okay. You should play with it. I can teach you."

Sasuke looked up to Sakura as the bonding continued beside them and kissed her hard, sending shivers down to her toes. "How's the baby?"

She sent his hand on a spot where their unborn child kicked against it's womb. "Not yet." Sasuke whispered, leaning down so only their baby could hear him.

Sakura looked at him with a grin as he straightened. "What?"

"Nothing." She said as she laid her hands on her lower back, a habit she'd formed with the pregnancy, and looked longingly at the bag Sasuke held. "Is some of that mine?"

He held it up to her and she snatched it hungrily, inhaling the heavenly scent. She waved as Naruto, Hinata and Kino said goodbye and, together, Sakura and Sasuke went to her office. They walked past her reluctant assistant Moeji, who was texting Konohamaru, and walked into her own office..

She sat on the desk and waited as Sasuke took the bag and withdrew the contents. "Ooh! BBQ ribs!" She nearly foamed at the mouth.

"You are so lucky I love you enough to fight for your food." He said and ate a pickle with a crispy snap. "Choji saw me with the order and tried to bribe me for them."

"Did you tell him you'd rather fight a hungry fat man more than a hungry pregnant woman?"

Sasuke grinned up at her and she too him. Then she turned back to her plate and he watched her eat with satisfied relish; her cravings were put to rest…for now.

His job, for the past eight months, had been to protect her and fetch her desired foods. She constantly told him it was for their baby, but he wondered that she wasn't doing it just to savor the feeling of ordering him around.

"Sakura, when do you get off work?"

"Hm," she mumbled and swallowed her food to speak. "When Tsunade gets here. She wants to give me a check up and an ultrasound."

"Hn."

He sounded uninterested to Sakura, which made her a little mad but, inside, Sasuke was excited. He had loved looking into that monitor and watching his unborn child breath and move around. Tsunade always cleverly placed the console over Sakura's belly so none of them could see the sex of the baby, but Sakura generally wanted it to be a surprise. He, however, wanted to know. Was dying to.

"Sakura." he said, then bluntly spoke his mind. "Is it okay if we know what our baby will be?"

She was about to say no, as usual, but then she looked up and saw his eyes. They were hopeful, emotional. She couldn't deny him; after all, she was not the only parent.

"Well, I guess it's alright. I guess I'd like to refer to our baby and a gender and not as an _it_."

Sasuke smiled down at her and held her close. "Thank you, Sakura." He said and ran a hand over her long hair.

Tsunade decided to walk into the room and grinned as they separated a little more swiftly than a normal couple would. They were such a private family it was almost disturbing.

"How is my baby?" the Sannin had already decided she wanted to be considered part of the baby's daily persons seen.

"Kicking and upset."

"Oh, it will be for a while longer." Tsunade said and snatched Sasuke's arm where a fresh bandage was wrapped. "How is your injury?"

"Damn, woman. It's better." He hissed, and looked over to the woman he considered an aunt. "I _am_ married to a medic nin."

The former Hokage grinned and slapped his back roughly. "Smart ass bastard."

Sakura grabbed her bag and shut of the lights in her office, then lead the way out to the exam room where the ultrasounds were conducted.

Tsunade spread the blue jelly on Sakura's stomach and she hissed. "Fucking cold."

"You need to stop cursing. It's going to be hard to stop your child from saying fuck when you say it in front of him on a daily basis."

Sakura sighed and laid her head back. "I know."

Sasuke was tired of their bitching. He wanted to see his kid on the monitor! "Just hurry up. I've gotta go."

Sakura glared at him and he shut up.

Tsunade wisely kept her laughter in her head and switched the monitor screen on as she set the console on Sakura's belly. The screen was black at first, and then with some shifting Sakura saw her organs and some portion of the womb. Then the camera found their baby, which had grown so much since they'd last seen it. Which reminded her…

"Tsunade?"

"Hm?" the woman asked, breaking from her prideful happiness at seeing her once-pupil's baby again. She felt like a damn grandmother…

"Let's see the baby's gender."

"I thought you'd never ask."

The camera showing their baby moved just slightly, enough for Sakura see. "Oh!"

"_What!?_ What's wrong?!" Sasuke shouted and leaned over his wife.

Tsunade grinned widely and patted Sasuke on the back. "Congrats Uchiha, you're going to be the father of a bouncing baby girl."

He was quiet as he looked at the screen with a new feeling. His _daughter_…

Sakura was unsure of his reaction. He had told her long ago his clan was nothing more than a name now. But did he still want a boy? A boy to set off his _new_ clan?

Sakura mentally shook the thoughts from her mind. She knew him better than that.

"Our daughter." He breathed into her ear as he leaned down and laid a hand on Sakura's stomach.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

Tsunade couldn't be any happier for the young woman she thought of as both her niece and her daughter. "So! What's the name?" she cried and the couple looked up in unison.

"Ah…We haven't really thought of a name."

Tsunade looked at her dully. "Huh?"

"Well, we haven't had much time…ah."

"We have to think about many things on a daily basis. Our child's name can be thought of in an instant." Sasuke said simply.

The Sannin pursed her lips, then shrugged. "That's sounds exactly like what I would do if I'd ever had a child. Too preoccupied with the thought of actually having a baby would distract me."

Sakura smiled and said. "Let's just get this nasty shit off of me."

"Language."

"_Eh?"_ Sakura snarled. _Damn it!_

ooo

Sakura and Sasuke lied on the bed as he caressed her stomach with light finger tips. She enjoyed the feeling and it always lulled their unborn child- their daughter- to calmness.

"Hmm. Feels great." She whispered and he smirked.

"Just for the baby. Don't get hopeful."

She frowned up at him, like he expected, and raised one slim eyebrow. "Oh really? I can think to withhold a little something from you in the mean time…"

Sasuke, too, frowned. "That's low, Sakura."

She grinned cattily. "It's effective is what it is."

That night as she slept, he lied awake, his hand on his wife's stomach. He felt a few light kicks and he knew his daughter felt he was there. He knew she could pick him out from all the hands that had been laid on her mother's stomach. She knew him.

Sasuke felt he was being a bit too emotional for his own good, but somehow he understood his daughter knew him. He'd always feel a soft spot for her and her mother.

He leaned over and kissed his wife's neck and he heard her murmur in her sleep as he, too, followed her lead.

ooo

A month later, Sasuke was out among the village with Naruto and Shikamaru when Konohamaru rushed up to them. "Moeji texted me and said Sakura-san is in labor!"

Before anyone could blink the Uchiha was gone. "Hey, Teme!" Naruto shouted in vain. He turned to Shikamaru who looked helpless.

"Man, I don't know what the hell to do. I do not want to see a baby born! Temari uses too much birth control for that to happen anytime soon."

"It was pretty cool when Hinata had a baby!" Naruto protested and they both began running to the hospital.

"You don't remember a damn thing. You were passed out!"

"Hey, I was _there_!"

ooo

Sasuke appeared instantly in the maternity ward, having practiced to get there over and over, then looked for anyone to tell him where Sakura was. "Moeji!" he shouted and the young girl raced forward. "Sasuke-sama, she is in delivery room three and she is _very_ scary! All she's been screaming is that she wants you!"

He didn't wait for more, just ran.

He burst into the room with the intent to kill whoever was causing her stress and, having heard terrifying screams, feared the worst.

"Sakura!"

"I _**hate**_ you!"

He hadn't heard those words in years and still they pissed him off. He just barely dodged a stethoscope that one of the aids had been wearing and he looked over to his seething wife.

Sakura was red in the face and her eyes were fierce. "_YOU_ did this to me" she wailed, then suddenly, she lied back onto her pillows and burst into tears.

"Where were you, Sasuke?" she whimpered and he rushed to her side. He'd been told about such outbursts and mood swings during labor, but he'd never expected this.

"I'm here now." He uttered in his deep voice, which soothed her immensly.

Tsunade stepped up and checked Sakura. "She's going through these contractions quickly and her dilation is already very far. It's almost time already. You're very fortunate woman, Sakura, to not have suffer a day long birth."

"I don't _feel_ very fortunate." Good, a whiff of the _normal_ Sakura.

Sasuke held her hand as the next three hours went by. He swore he lost feeling in his own after the first thirty minutes because she had him in a death grip.

Finally, Tsunade called for a blanket and lifted an infant girl with a little puff of jet black hair crowning her head.

Sakura fell back and she looked up weakly as Sasuke came near. He seemed entranced by his daughter and she enjoyed the sight. A child meant so much to him, it seemed, and she was glad she'd been able to give him one.

Tsunade stepped forward and laid a cool hand on Sakura's head and gave a little bit of healing chakra to help heal. "You'll need to rest."

"I know."

"Be sure to eat something, even if it's small."

"Tsunade…"

"And call me for anything. And I _mean_ anything."

"_Mom_…"

Tsunade looked down suddenly. "Wh…what did you say, Sakura?"

The pink-haired nin almost took back her word. She hadn't known if it was alright to call her once-teacher mother. But from the look on the Sannin's face, she was not at all upset.

She looked pleased and rather humbled.

"Yes, I'll stop nagging…_daughter_." She breathed the new word on her lips and smiled down at Sakura with warm eyes. "I've always thought of you as the child I never had. I've always cared for you especially. And over the years, I've come to love you as if you'd come from me."

Sakura teared up as she listened but before she could say anything more, the Sannin turned awkwardly and she swore a sniffle was audible.

"I'll be back in an hour." Tsunade muttered and walked out.

Sakura sighed and turned to see her husband holding her child, still mesmerized. He'd heard nothing but for the beating his own daughter's heart.

"Sasuke…"

He looked up and saw Sakura's content smile, wondering if it would always be like this between them. He hoped it was as he gently handed their daughter over and watched his wife and child look into each other's emerald eyes.

He was happy, and he was home. He had a wife and a newborn daughter he'd kill to protect.

Life, it seemed, could get no better and he was thankful he'd been given the gift of it.

The End.


End file.
